Behind These Hazel Eyes
by xXxArwenxXx
Summary: Set during the whole Invasion storyline in 2001. What happens when you turn your back on the people you love? Jeff HardyOC plus more WWE wrestlers and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Behind these Hazel Eyes**

**A/N- Ok this is the second story I have written and it is my first wrestling story. This is based on the whole 'Invasion' story line in 2001. There will be no draft in my story (I hated the draft thing and I still do!) I got the title from Kelly Clarkson's song 'Behind these hazel eyes'**

**Disclaimer – I own NOTHING except my OC'S and I am not using this story to make money**

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

Wrestling. Here I was standing in the ring at Madison Square Gardens, the crowd hated me and booed me I was not surprised as I _turned _my back on the WWE and joined the so-called invasion that was the WCW/ECW. You see I didn't exactly plan for things to go this way, they just happened.

I joined the WWE in 1999, I was the fourth member of Team X-treme and I was Jeff Hardy's 'girlfriend.' We were best friends then and a year later, we started dating. I can remember the day I did 'turn' the hurt in his eyes. The cold stares I received as I walked through the back to collect my stuff from the locker room. People say this was all a story line but it wasn't both companies hated each other and planed to destroy one another.

I stared at the crowd and felt a pang of sadness I wished the stupid WCW/ECW never showed up but sadly you can't change the past let me take you back to how it all happened and how I Rachel Calderwood joined the WCW/ECW.

**A/N- Its short I know but I will continue it if people review because then I can see what they think and if I should continue or just abandon this story completely!**

**Please review and hopefully chapter 2 will be up**


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind these hazel eyes **

**Chapter 2 **

**BongoBaby: I know there are hardly any Jeff fan fics lol!**

**Dru: All will be explained lol ty 4 your review**

**IN REHAB: I don't care if there are only 3 members of Team X-treme! Your family! You're supposed to support me lol!**

**A/N- I will use wrestlers real names except in matches where I will use their ring names.**

I year earlier, 20 year old Rachel Calderwood was at her boyfriend Jeff Hardy's house. They were both famous WWE wrestlers and Rachel joined in 1999 around the same time as Jeff. When they both started they were best friends but their relationship soon got a little serious

and they had now been dating for a couple of months.

Rachel was about 5'6, 150lbs, had hazel eyes and she had long dark reddish brown hair which was dyed dark pink. She was about a size 10 and was a big softie but when she got into the ring she was a tough cookie!

It was July and Rachel was giggling as she lay beside her boyfriend on the bed in their hotel room at Hidalgo, Texas. He leaned in, his blue and purple hair falling into his eyes and kissed her.

"I love you skittles." Rachel whispered in his ear.

Jeff smiled at her and replied softly.

"I love you to Rach."

They kissed again and it was turning serious until someone said in mock disgust.

"Please! I still have to eat!"

Both of them stopped what they were doing and turned and smiled when they saw their friend Amy standing in the doorway pretending to look disgusted.

"Hello to you to Amy." Rachel teased as the red head waltzed into the room.

"So what brings you to _our room_?" Jeff said a little annoyed as Amy was Matt's girlfriend and he was enjoying himself.

Amy looked at him and grinned.

"Oh nothing except we have to go in 10 minutes." Amy shot up and grinned as she ran to get Matt.

Jeff and Rachel jumped off the bed.

"I'm gonna kill Matt!" Jeff cursed as he started to fling clothes into a small bag.

Rachel did the same and smiled at her boyfriend as he frantically flung his ring gear into his bag.

"Jeff I'm sure Matt had just forgotten to tell us that we were going to the arena at 5pm." Rachel laughed.

They were supposed to be at the Dodge Arena for Smackdown. It was 5pm and the show started at 8pm.

Half an hour later they arrived at the arena. Amy kissed Matt before whisking Rachel to the women's locker room.

A blonde rushed over and hugged the two women tightly.

"Whoa Trish! I have to breathe remember!" Rachel joked as Trish let go of them and grinned.

"I'm sorry I just got bored, Adam got here early." Trish explained as the two women started putting their things into their lockers.

"Sorry if we were late, Rachel got a little caught up with something." Amy grinned wickedly.

Rach looked at her two best friends and smiled apologetically.

"I'm very sorry that I have a great boyfriend who is very tasty."

"Eeeew too much information!" Trish clamped her hands to her ears.

Rachel laughed as Trish bounded around the room covering her ears. A startled Sara and Debra and Lisa (Ivory) came in.

"Ok who gave Trish thecookies?" Sara teased as Trish calmed down.

"No-one Rach just grossed her out." Amy replied as she changed into a black midrift top and black baggy pants.

"I don't wanna know." Debra said with a smileas she sat down and looked at her nails.

Just then Stephanie barged in and had her nose in the air.

"Bitch alert." Lisa muttered and Rachel sniggered.

"Something funny Rachel?" Stephanie asked in a snotty tone.

"No Stephanie, Lisa was just telling me how great your outfit is."

Stephanie was wearing a bright pink short dress and matching shoes. She glared at them then said in an obnoxious tone.

"Well if you must know _I _have a very important meeting and if all goes to plan I will become one of the most successful female wrestlers of all time."

Everyone glanced quickly at one another and didn't say anything. Stephanie turned on her heel and marched out.

"What the hell was she talking about? What meeting?" Debra asked puzzled.

"I have no idea but personally I wanna find out." Sara stated.

Later that night when the event started, Amy and Rachel were standing with Matt and Jeff who had a Tag Team Title match against Adam and Jason.

Adam and Jason reached them and Jason asked.

"So you four up for clubbing after the show?"

"Yeah sure." Matt replied then Adam and Jason's music blasted from the speakers and the crowd went nuts.

"See ya." Adam shouted over the noise as Lillian Garcia announced.

"On the way to the ring Edge and Christian!"

"Good luck and you better win." Amy playfully punched Matt's arm then kissed him.

Jeff looked at Rachel who smiled and then hugged him and they kissed. When they stopped she whispered in his ear.

"Good luck Jeffy, I love you."

"I love you too." He reminded her and kissed her again before he was practically dragged out by Matt.

The crowd cheered and Amy put her arm around Rachel.

"C'mon let's go watch this before my match next."

Matt and Jeff ended up successful at defending their titles. They bounded back up the ramp and went to change.

Amy meanwhile was fighting Trish for the title. Trish kicked her viscously in the ribs and taunted her. While Trish's back was turned Lita jumped up and hit her with the twist of fate.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE NEW WWE CHAMPION LITA!"

The crowd roared in approval and she celebrated in the ring before going back up the ramp.

Later that night at the club a slow song came on and Rachel was dancing with Jeff. Her head rested on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms tighter around her and the moved slowly to the music. Rachel sighed happily life was perfect.

A/N- The next chapter will be up soon probably next week. Please review and to anyone sitting any exams next week good luck!

Arwen


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Chapter 3 **

**Jasmin63: Ty here's the next chapter**

**Donny: If you don't like my story then DON'T READ IT! I don't want to write story about John and Trish if you think that will get tons of reviews then you write a story about them!**

**Anyway back to the story…**

It was now the start of 2001 and Stephanie and Shane McMahon usually attended secret meetings and everyone was curious as to why they were always going away.

"Maybe they're secretly dating?" Mark joked.

"Shut up Taker!" Paul growled at him.

"Guys c'mon I'm sure it's nothing besides you two have title matches tonight." Rachel reminded them as she walked down the corridor with them. She wore black baggy pants and a low cut pink halter top. Her hair was dyed purple with black streaks through it and tonight on RAW she was about to fight Lita for the women's championship.

"God I'm so nervous." Rachel admitted and Mark hugged her.

"Why? You read the script you know you've won anyway." Paul stated and she smiled at him then frowned.

"Yeah but I also have to climb a 20ft ladder."

Just then someone was running over to them and shouted.

"RACHEL! WAIT UP A SEC!"

Mark rolled his eyes.

"Late as always Hardy."

Jeff grinned sheepishly as he joined them. Paul took the hint that the two of them wanted to be alone.

"Hey Mark we better get ready for our matches."

They both left the couple alone and Jeff turned to her.

"Are you sure you'll be ok? I just hate the thought of you climbing up the ladder and then something goes wrong…" Jeff told her worriedly as he hugged her tightly.

"Jeffy you worry to much I'll be fine trust me." Rachel told him and they kissed passionately until Rachel's music blared into the arena.

"I better go." Rachel grinned and went out into the arena.

Jeff smiled and then Amy appeared at his side.

"Well wish me luck even though I'm losing this." Amy pointed to her belt sadly.

"You had a good 3 months." Jeff comforted her and she grinned.

"Yeah you're right and I'm happy that my best friend is winning the Women's title."

She kissed Jeff on the cheek and bounded trough the curtain the crowd cheered her and she dived into the ring and started to punch the hell out of Rachel.

Rachel pushed her away and when Lita charged for her she received a big boot to the face. Lita fell onto the mat and Rachel slid out of the ring and grabbed the ladder from underneath the apron of the ring the crowd when nuts. Lita groaned as she wearily got up and saw Rachel set the ladder up the match was a no DQ so weapons were allowed. Lita watched Rachel climb up the ladder and when Lita regained her footing she slammed into the ladder causing Rachel to fall onto the floor outside the ring.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt!" JR winced and Jeff was watching intently not taking his eyes off the monitor.

"Get up Rach, Get up!" Jeff silently muttered.

"Hey bro what's happening with the match so far?" Matt asked as she joined his younger brother.

Jeff pointed to the screen and didn't say anything. Lita stood over Rachel and kicked her hard in the stomach. Rachel doubled over in pain the announcers screaming there was no way she would win this. She slowly counted to ten and staggered to her feet. Lita was stunned and was going to slap her when Rachel countered at grabbed Lita by the neck and flung her into the ring. Lita's neck kinda hurt after that and Rachel had enough time to set the ladder up then she picked up Lita and hit her with a chokeslam. Lita fell to the mat and the crowd started to chant.

"Rachel! Rachel!"

"Pin her!" King cried.

Rachel grinned and taunted her opponent and then climbed the ladder when the crowd realized what she was doing the cheered louder and JR exclaimed.

"Oh my God! She's gonna jump off that 20ft ladder!"

Rachel hit her with a Swanton bomb and Amy was knocked out. Rachel flung her arm over Lita and the ref started the 3 count.

"1-2-3!" The crowd screamed.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE NEW WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION…RACHEL!" Lillian announced. The ref was about to hand Rachel the belt but Lita grabbed it from him and the crowd booed. Rachel stared at her, the crowd thought Lita was angry about losing and was going to hurt Rachel but instead she smiled and held out her hand. Rachel grinned to and the two women shook hands and hugged. Lita gave her the belt and lifted Rachel's arm in the air.

"Now that's what I call respect!"

Jeff's music then blasted into the arena and the crowd well mostly the females screamed as he ran into the ring. Lita decided to leave them alone and walked backstage. Rachel looked at Jeff and he looked at her and she jumped into his arms and he spun her around she cried with joy and he kissed her and carried her backstage. The crowd roaring behind them.

Jeff gently set her down and she exclaimed.

"I won the title! I can't believe it! Ow my arm is really sore!"

"Ok let's get you to the EMT's room and get you checked out." Jeff told her softly.

"Can you walk?" He added and she grinned.

"Yes but to prevent any further injury you better carry me." Rachel said seriously but smiled.

"Yes Ma'am." Jeff saluted and picked her up and took her to the room.

Later that night Triple H won the WWE title off Chris Jericho and Kane and Taker beat Edge and Christian for the Tag Titles.

Before the show was over Vince was making an announcement and he was stunned when his son interrupted him. Shane's music blasted at the WCW logo flashed in his entrance video. Vince was stunned what the hell was going on?

Stacy Keibler a leggy blonde female wrestler waved and blew kisses to the crowd she wore a short black mini dress with long black boots.

"Shane! What in the blue hell are you doing here? With her!" Vince cried.

"Dad I'm sick of this joke of a company and this is Stacy by the way and for all of you who don't know who this gorgeous woman is then I'll tell you… Stacy is a female wrestler for the WCW."

People gathered backstage. Rachel had just come back with Jeff from the EMT room.

"What is _she _doing here?" Rachel asked confused.

"Shane brought her here we don't know why." Kurt answered and they all were silent again as Vince stared at his son.

"WCW? Shane you work for the WWE."

"I guess you haven't heard the news dad." Shane laughed and Vince didn't reply.

"I OWN THE WCW!" Shane smirked and the crowd booed.

"S-Shane how could you?" Vince blurted out angry.

"That's not all dad there's more! Meet the new co owner of the ECW my sister……Stephanie McMahon!"

Stephanie came out followed by Paul Heyman who looked like a pig with hair. They joined Shane and Stacy and Stephanie took the mike.

"Hi daddy! You thought the WWE was the best huh? Well think again now that Shane and I have bought the WCW and ECW we plan to run you crappy company out of business!"

Stephanie dropped the mike and blew kisses at her dad then the four of them went out the back and shoved past the wrestlers.

"Steph why you being like this?" Paul asked her.

"Because Paul I want to!" Stephanie sneered and walked away and then just before she went into the limo with the others she glared at him and replied nastily.

"Oh by the way Paul I want a divorce!"

She cackled as she got in and they drove off leaving the stunned WWE wrestlers behind.

A/N- That's chapter 3 please review and chapter 4 will be soon!

Arwen


	4. Chapter 4

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Chapter 4**

**SheScreamsInSilence: Thanks!**

The next months that followed after that shocking announcement were tough for the WWE. The WCW/ECW kept turning up at shows and beating the crap out the WWE superstars and before other wrestlers could go out to the ring and help get rid of the WCW/ECW superstars they were gone. Vince had several meetings but it was no use the WCW/ECW had way more superstars and to make things worse the WWE injury list was missing and if it ended up in the wrong hands then most of the superstars would end up in early retirement.

"I bet Stephanie has it!" Amy growled as she kicked her locker in frustration.

Rachel smiled sympathetically at her best friend although she was slightly depressed as she lost the title to Torrie Wilson last week on Smackdown. Rachel's left arm was still sore from her match with Amy a couple of months ago and since the injury list went missing Torrie knew exactly were to hit Rachel and she lost her title, in fact _all _of the WWE titles were with the WCW/ECW. Fans still stuck by the WWE and refused to let the other company win.

"We have to find out who stole that list otherwise Shane is right we will be out of business." Rachel stated as they walked out the dressing room and headed to where the meeting was taking place.

"If I find out who it was then I will personally kick their ass!" Amy muttered as they walkedin.

"Hey baby." Matt greeted Amy who remained silent he kissed her forehead and she sighed.

"I don't wanna lose my job Matt."

"I know." He replied.

Rachel sat next to Jeff who smiled at her then all of the wrestlers watched Vince enter he looked like shit.

"As you know we have no titles and our injury list is gone I'm afraid to say this but I think my children are right there's no way we'll beat them now." Vince announced tiredly.

"Well what are we gonna do then?" Bradshaw asked (I hate him as JBL).

"Fight as best we can and try to prevent the WCW/ECW superstars from destroying this company." Vince replied.

"Wait I'm confused isn't this all just one big storyline? I mean all of our other shows are scripted." Debra asked puzzled.

"No Debra this is different…this is real." Vince admitted and Rachel suddenly spoke up.

"They must have a spy!"

"What?" Chris Jericho asked.

"C'mon guys think there is no way that anyone of those losers knows where the list is so they must have someone here how is helping them." Rachel said.

"You may be right but right now all I want you to do is to be careful." Vince told them all and they left.

"Hey Rach can I talk to you for a sec?" Mark yelled as they all walked out.

The rest of Team X-Treme looked at her confused.

"Go ahead guys I'll catch up." Rachel said as she walked over to Mark.

"You know I've been thinking about what you said in there and your right there could be a spy among us." Mark told her she leaned against the wall and folded her arms.

"Yeah but Mark we can't go around accusing everyone." Rachel stated and he chuckled.

"I no that but the longer we take to find this out the more those assholes will hurt us."

"Wait! I have an idea!" Rachel grinned and he frowned.

"What?"

"Mark this may sound completely crazy but what if I pretended to join the WCW/ECW! If I did that I would be able to suss everyone out and find out who the spy is!" Rachel replied and he looked at her and replied quietly.

"Rach you serious? If you did that then most of the superstars' would probably end up hating you."

Rachel thought for a moment then her heart sank she would hurt Jeff the most and she loved him so much but she didn't want to see him work for the WCW/ECW and she didn't want that to happen to her friends too.

"Mark I'm gonna do it, I'll call Shane later and arrange the meeting and on RAW next week after Jeff has his match I'll hit him or something and from then on I'll be able to help you."

Mark smiled at her and then hugged her she hugged him back.

"I'm gonna miss you Rach and don't worry I won't tell anyone about your plan." Mark told her truthfully.

"Thanks Mark." Rachel kissed his cheek then she walked away to find Jeff. Mark was like her father and she wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes.

Mark watched her go and a tear slid from his eye and Glenn suddenly approached him.

"Hey Mark!"

Mark quickly wiped his eye and Glenn frowned.

"Where you crying?"

"No! I just had something in my eye!" Mark growled and Glenn shrugged and they walked back to their dressing rooms.

"There you are! We were getting worried we thought you'd ran away with Mark!" Matt joked as Rachel entered. She smiled sweetly and gave him the finger and they all laughed then Rachel asked Amy.

"Ames have you seen my phone?"

"Sure it's over there." Amy pointed to the table and Rachel picked it up.

"I'll just be a sec." Rachel said as he walked out.

"She is acting really weird." Amy muttered.

"You don't think she's cheating on me do you?" Jeff asked quietly and Amy looked shocked and went over and hugged him.

"No Jeffy! Rachel would never do that to you."

Jeff smiled and they waited for Rachel to come back.

Rachel meanwhile dialled Shane's number and he answered it.

"Shane McMahon owner of the WCW speaking how may I help you?" Shane greeted in a smug tone.

"Hi Shane." Rachel said sweetly.

Shane stiffened. "How did _you _get my number? What do you want Rachel?"

"Shane don't worry I'm not phoning you to threaten you or anything like that I was just wondering if you fancied signing a new superstar up?" Rachel replied seriously.

"Wait a minute here Rachel are you saying you wanna work for me?" Shane asked.

"Yeah Shane you know as well as I do that this company is going down and besides the WCW/ECW has all of the titles and much better superstars." Rachel lied.

"Well that's true ok you're in but we have to announce this to everyone do they know that your doing this?"

"No and I want it to stay that way until tomorrow night I'll know what to do just make sure you Steph and Paul Heyman all come down to the ring after Jeff's match." Rachel told him.

"Ok and Rachel…Welcome to the WCW/ECW!" Shane replied triumphantly he managed to get another WWE superstar to sign!

"Thanks Shane I can't wait till tomorrow!" Rachel said sweetly then hung up she shuddered she was now a part of the WCW/ECW.

She sighed then glanced at the locker room door and decided she would enjoy herself as much as she could tonight since tomorrow she was going to shock everyone.

Later that night when they were all back at the hotel Jeff saw his girlfriend standing out in the balcony she looked so sad so he walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Rachel closed her eyes and softened at his touch although she felt terrible inside.

"Hey Rach you ok?" Jeff asked quietly as she turned to face him and smiled.

"Yeah I'm just tried of this whole thing and wish things were back to normal." Rachel answered quietly and she kissed Jeff again and he pulled her inside and shut the door and led her to the bedroom.

"I love you Jeff." Rachel whispered as he pulled off her nightdress.

"I love you too Rachel." Jeff replied as he picked her up and carried her to bed.

A/N- Please review and Chapter 5 will be up soon.

Arwen xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Chapter 5 **

**Jasmin63: Lol here's the next chapter**

**xxHardcorexx: Thanks for your review**

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar: Rachel will explain all this to Jeff and her friends in later chapters.**

It was Thursday night and Smackdown was in San Diego CA and everyone was at the arena.

"You're awfully quiet." Amy told Rachel who smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Ames I just don't feel very well."

"Are you feeling sick? God your not pregnant are you!" Amy's eyes widened.

"No!" Rachel exclaimed as they walked down the corridor.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Amy reassured her as she walked into the dressing room.

"No Amy I wont be fine." Rachel muttered quietly.

Later that night Rachel was really nervous as she was about to accompany Jeff to the ring and then betray him and he had absolutely no clue as to what was going on. Taker made sure no-one knew until the time was right and he hugged her goodbye and she left to get ready. Jeff wore a white t-shirt and green baggy cargo pants. His hair was dyed green and purple and when Rachel joined him his jaw hit the floor.

"You're all dressed up!" He grinned.

She wore a little black dress and black open toe sandals and her hair was dyed back to it's natural colour brown and was poker straight.

"I just wanted to look my best." She told him and then she hugged him tightly.

"Jeff I love you and I promise I will always be there for you." Rachel whispered in his ear.

"Rachel I love you too and I know that are you sure you're ok?" Jeff held her at arms length and he frowned slightly.

A tear slid down her cheek and he wiped it away and kissed her passionately her hands roamed about in his hair and he placed one behind her neck and one on her lower back.

"I feel better now." Rachel smiled slightly.

Just then a limo pulled up and Shane who wore a black suit, Stephanie who wore a red halter dress and Paul Heyman who wore a grey suit got out. Jeff glared at them as they walked up to them.

"Good luck tonight Jeff against RVD cause your gonna need it!" Stephanie sneered.

"I've kicked his ass before I can do it again!" Jeff informed her and she glared at him.

"You look very nice tonight Rachel." Shane eyed her up and she gave him the finger.

"Bite me jackass." Rachel replied coolly leaning closer to Jeff.

"C'mon guys we better get out there now." Paul told them.

They left and Jeff turned to Rachel.

"I didn't know they were watching this match." Jeff said stunned.

"Me neither." Rachel lied.

RVD suddenly appeared beside them and he looked Rachel up and down and smirked when she glared at him.

"Can I help you?"

"Maybe." RVD grinned as he stared at her ass.

"My face is here asshole." Rachel glared at him and pointed to her face.

"Sorry I was distracted." He winked at her and Jeff stood infront of her.

"Back off RVD." He warned.

"Ooooh I'm scared Hardy!" RVD pretended to be frightened of Jeff.

His music hit and he laughed as he went out.

"THIS MATCH IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE FALL! ON THE WAY TO THE RING FROM BATTLECREEK MICHIGAN ROB VAN DAM!" Tony announced at the WCW/ECW fans and Stephanie cheered. Shane shook hands with RVD as he got in and the WWE fans screamed and cheered when Jeff's music hit.

"AND HIS OPPONIENT FROM CAMERON NORTH CAROLINA ACCOMPAINED BY RACHEL, JEFF HARDY!"

Jeff bounded down the ramp and Rachel walked down and slapped hands with the fans and Jeff held the ropes open for her and she seductively climbed into the ring and the guys all cheered then Jeff got in and they stood in the middle of the ring taunting RVD. Before the bell rang Rachel kissed him on the cheek and whispered.

"Good luck."

The bell rang and RVD and Jeff locked up and RVD kicked Jeff in the gut. Stephanie laughed and Rachel glared at them this was all part of the plan she had made with them. Rachel was supposed to hate them and she did really hate them inside but when this match was over she was to hurt Jeff.

Jeff punched RVD and he punched him back and then Jeff hit him with a neck breaker and climbed the top turnbuckle but RVD got up and grabbed his left leg and Jeff winced in agony as he fell to the matt. RVD taunted Jeff and grinned at Rachel who slid into the ring and kicked him right in the groin. RVD fell to his knees and Rachel satisfied got out before the ref could do anything. Jeff seized the opportunity and scrambled to his feet and picked RVD up and flung him into the turnbuckle then when he got over to RVD he grabbed his hair and pulled him up to the top rope with him and hit RVD with the Twist of Fate from the top rope and got the 3 count.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER JEFF HARDY!"

Rachel lifted the apron of the ring and grabbed a steel chair the WWE crowd cheered when she slid into the ring. Jeff was confused as to why she had a chair in her hand when he saw RVD get up and Shane enter the ring he thought she was going to hit them.

Shane grabbed a mike and chuckled.

"Well Rachel how original a steel chair! What you gonna do hit me with it!"

Rachel glared at him and she lunged forward and it looked as if she really was going to hit Shane who remained calm but before the chair did any damage she swung it around and it cracked off Jeff's skull he crashed down onto the mat. The WCW/ECW fans cheered when Rachel signed the clipboard and Shane raised her arm in the air. Rachel forced a grin on her face but she felt horrible inside when she saw Jeff lying sprawled out on the mat.

"Ladies and Gentleman I would like to introduce the newest member of the so called Invasion Rachel Calderwood!"

The WWE fans booed Rachel she screwed Jeff and the company and them and when Rachel walked up the ramp with a smug RVD and Shane, a confused Stephanie and happy Paul she felt like she wanted to die.

A/N- Chapter 6 will be up soon!

Arwen


	6. Chapter 6

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Chapter 6**

**xxHardcoregirlxx: I know poor Jeff and Rachel but don't worry all will be revealed soon!**

After the attack happened and the five WCW/ECW went to the back, Rachel was greeted by Amy and Matt who looked pretty pissed off and stunned at Rachel.

"Oh look it's the WWE hoe bag and her bitch Matt!" Stephanie cackled and RVD sniggered. Shane rolled his eyes and they proceeded to the limo.

"Rachel!" Paul yelled as she just stared at them.

"Go without me Paul I'll drive to the hotel myself." Rachel replied not looking at them.

They left and Amy glared at Rachel as Jeff staggered up to his brother and friend.

"Why the hell did betray us!" Amy seethed and Rachel looked down at the ground.

"God listen to yourself Amy!" Rachel laughed and regained the strength to look at her ex best friend.

"Guys can we please go to the EMT room?" Jeff said in a cool voice that was probably aimed at Rachel who disliked it one bit.

"Yeah sure and before I go Rachel I hate you don't you bother talking to me again!" Amy snarled.

"Buh Bye!" Matt hollered as he walked away. Jeff stood there and Rachel staredd at him then replied in a small voice.

"I'll collect my stuff then I'll be out of your way."

She was about to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and her eyes locked on his which were full of hurt and sadness.

"Why did you do it Rach?" He asked her in a sad tone.

"I have to go Jeff." Rachel said simply as she released her arm from his grip and walked towards her old dressing room

"JEFF!" Matt yelled and Jeff stared in the direction she walked down, wiped his eye and hobbled over to where his brother was.

"That was so sweet!" Stephanie congratulated Rachel about hitting Jeff when she arrived back at the hotel later that night.

"Thanks." Rachel replied glumly.

"What's wrong with you?" Shane asked her as he grabbed a bottle of beer from the bar.

"Nothing I'm just tired now if you'll excuse me I'm off to my room."

"Rachel since it's your very first night here we decided you should have a room to yourself so you can relax a little but I should warn you that you're on the 12th floor and some of your WWE buddies will be on that floor."

Shane, Stephanie and Paul sniggered and Rachel laughed sarcastically.

"You're so hilarious Shane!"

He frowned as she grabbed her box and walked to the lift.

"HEY RACH!" RVD yelled and she sighed in annoyance.

"Do you want something RVD?" Rachel asked annoyed as he joined her in the lift.

"Well I figured since you're gonna be alone on the 12th floor then you should allow me to accompany you to your room I wouldn't want you getting hurt." He said looking directly at her breasts.

Rachel didn't reply and when the lift got to the floor she stepped out into the corridor and RVD walked happily beside her.

"Look I'll be ok you better go to your room isn't it past your bedtime?" She said flatly.

"Ha ha you're such a comedian." He joked and just at that exact moment Jeff came out of his room 234.

"Well Rach you didn't waste your time." Jeff said coolly as he stared at RVD who grinned and slid his arm around her waist.

"Get the hell off me." Rachel replied through gritted teeth.

"Listen Hardy you're blocking the hallway." RVD began but Jeff moved aside.

"Get the hell outta ma sight." Jeff snarled at them and Rachel shrugged RVD off and marched down the hall.

RVD followed her as she reached room 237 and Jeff turned and watched them heartbroken when Rachel set her box down and unlocked the door and RVD pulled her close and kissed her.

He slammed his room door and Rachel slapped RVD.

"YOU JACKASS!" She yelled at him and RVD rubbed his red cheek.

"You enjoyed it." RVD grinned.

Rachel looked at him and before he could do anything she pinned him against the wall.

"I swear to God if you pull anything like that again I will kill you RVD and don't think I wont cause I will!" Rachel hissed and released him and he fell to the floor and he scrambled to his feet and she sent him a death glare and he bolted down the corridor and into the lift.

Rachel sighed as she bent down to pick the box up and she froze when she heard a southern accent coming from behind her.

"We need to talk."

A/N- So who is the mystery voice is it Jeff? Matt? Or could it be Taker?

Read and Review and you'll find out

Arwen


	7. Chapter 7

**Behind These Hazel Eyes **

**Chapter 7 **

**nychick: I have a crush on Jeff too and who can blame me the guy is HOT! Ta for your review X)**

**Xxhardcoregirlxx: Ty 4 your review and it wasn't who you said it was lol**

**Back to the story…**

Rachel straightened her composure and then turned to face the person who stood behind her.

"Mark what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Sara?" Rachel replied glancing behind the tall man to see if anyone was watching them.

"Rach I just came by to see how you were doing." Mark replied as she opened the door and he closed it and she dropped the box and sat on the bed her hands covering her face.

Mark moved closer beside her and he put his arms around her and she burst into tears.

"I hate this! They all hate me!" Rachel sobbed.

"Sssh don't say that Rach it's not true!" Mark gently scolded her and she looked at him and he passed her a handkerchief.

"Amy and Matt practically told me to fuck off and never speak to them again and Jeff he talked to me in a horrible nasty tone that made me feel terrible I hurt them and I can't fucking explain why!" Rachel blubbered then started crying again.

"Listen to me Rachel it's gonna be tuff and your gonna have to be strong I'll tell you what when you win the title off Torrie next week you can call Jeff and tell him." Mark smiled as she looked up at him again and a sad smile broke out on her face.

"Ok I'll do that in the meantime you better get going Mark or the others will start getting suspicious." Rachel told him as she led him to the door.

He chuckled and hugged her and she replied.

"I promise I'll find out who is the traitor."

"Good night Rach." He kissed her forehead in a fatherly way and then she opened the door and he glanced out into the corridor and walked swiftly to the elevator. Rachel shut the door and sighed as she stripped out of her clothes, flung her pink pyjama vest top and matching bottoms on and climbed into bed and fell asleep.

In the morning Rachel rolled over and her eyes snapped open she was afraid she might have accidentally squashed Jeff but when she glanced over at the left hand side of the bed she sighed remembering the night before and there was no Jeff. Sighing she got up and went for a shower and then she quickly dried herself and put on a pair of black jeans and a red shirt.

"Where the hell are they?" Rachel muttered as she searched for her red tartan Converses. When she found them she grinned and slipped them on. She loved them her mum had bought her them when she was away visiting her gran back in Edinburgh. Rachel's mum Heather McDonald was originally from Scotland but moved to Chicago when she was 18 and met her future husband Paul Calderwood he was 19 and 2 years later they got married and had a baby (Rachel) and are still together after 20 years of marriage. Rachel loved going to Scotland with her mum and dad although she preferred the American weather! It was usually raining in Edinburgh but she missed her family so much.

Her cell phone rang and she ran over to the small table and answered it.

"Hello?" She replied nervously.

"Rachel! It's me mum! Why do you sound so nervous are you alright?" Her mum asked concerned.

"Yeah mum sorry I thought you were my boss!" Rachel lied and her mum laughed.

"Oh hen what are you like! Listen you know how your dad's birthday is in a month well I was wondering if you and that nice boyfriend of yours would drop by."

Rachel's heart sank her mum obviously didn't see last nights Smackdown.

"Uh sure mum I'm sure Shane would let me off for a week."

"Shane? I thought you worked for Vince." Heather said puzzled.

"Um Shane is the um new commissioner I always get those two mixed up." Rachel lied again.

"Ok well call me as soon as you get information, your dad says hi and we both love you Rachel bye."

Her mum hung up and Rachel shoved her phone down and put it in her purse and zipped it up. She checked herself in the mirror and grabbed the key to her hotel room.

"Right Rachel pull yourself together." She told herself as she walked out the door and left to find Shane.

"Hey Rachel!" Nora (Molly Holly) yelled as she saw Rachel walk down the corridor. Nora had blonde hair which was wavy and she wore a pink sparkly Playboy boob tube and a short black skirt and strappy pink sandals she was one of Rachel's friends who had also joined the WCW/ECW and Rachel didn't know why.

"Nora!" Rachel squealed as they hugged.

"I've missed you!" Nora replied as they walked towards the elevator when they got in however Rachel turned serious.

"Nora why did you join the WCW/ECW? What about Jay? Don't you still love him?"

Nora frowned and then replied sadly.

"Yeah I do but I couldn't stand all the arguing so I left and joined here, I kinda know that you joined here cause you wanna help the WWE."

"How?" Rachel's eyes widened in amazement.

"Um Mark sorta told me." Nora replied quietly.

"It's ok Nora I'm not mad at you I just hate the fact that I had to join this stupid company in the first place." Rachel explained as the lift stopped and they got out.

"Rachel I swear I wont tell anyone and I'll help you work out who the traitor is." Nora told her truthfully and Rachel grinned.

"Thanks Nora now do you know where Shane is I need to ask him for some time off,"

"There he is eeew with that creep Paul and that ass RVD." Nora wrinkled her nose in disgust as Paul leered at her and RVD winked at both of them.

"I kicked RVD in the balls last night." Rachel whispered to her friend who grinned.

"Yeah he thinks he has a chance with all the girls but believe me you weren't the first girl to do it he eyed me up and squeezed my ass so I kicked him a couple of times,"

They both laughed and RVD hollered.

"You can share the funny joke with us girls."

Nora gave him the finger and sat down on one of the chairs opposite the bar.

"I'll wait here and we can go shopping later."

Rachel nodded then walked over to Shane.

"Afternoon Rachel." He replied smiling and she put on a false smile.

"Shaney! I was just wondering if I could get some time off?" She put her cute face on and he grinned.

"How long for?"

"Oh I'm not leaving until 2 weeks on Tuesday and could I please get 2 weeks off? Pretty please Shaney?" She pleaded in a baby voice and he agreed.

"Ok but before you go you have a Title match against Trish next Monday on Raw." Shane informed her and she smiled.

"Great I can't wait and thanks Shaney you're the best!" She kissed him on the cheek and slowly walked away when the two women walked away to the car park Rachel grimaced.

"Eeeew I can't believe I just did that!"

A/N- Please Review and the next chapter will be the match and Rachel telling Jeff!

Arwen


	8. Chapter 8

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Chapter 8**

**XxHardcorexx: Lol don't worry though Jeff will be in this chapter!**

Rachel was feeling nervous as she waited behind the curtain that following Thursday night for Smackdown. Nora who wore a red tank top and blue sparkly jeans was standing beside her. Nora's hair was up and she turned to face Rachel.

"Ok so when your match is over come straight back up here and I'll help you get ready for your big thing tonight." Nora told her.

"Thanks Nora I really appreciate everything that you've done for me." Rachel replied kindly as they hugged.

"Well, well, well Stacy look what we have here lesbians!" Torrie cackled as she showed off her belt.

"You two have the cheek to talk." Nora glared at them and Stacy grinned.

"Funny Jay wasn't saying that to me last night."

Nora was going to swing for her but Rachel pulled her back. Torrie looked at Rachel and smiled sympathetically.

"Your girlfriend is quite the fighter I can't believe you left Jeff for her although I'm not complaining he'll need someone to warm his bed up tonight and I'm sure I'll be just the woman to that!"

Rachel and Nora glared at them as Torrie's music hit and they cackled away and practically had sex with each while they walked down the ramp most of the guys cheered they were hot!

"I swear to God I am gonna kick that skanky bitches ass!" Rachel declared as she waited.

"I know you will, Rach it isn't true what she said about Jay was it?" Nora asked sadly and Rachel hugged her.

"No Nora! Stacy is just being her usual bitchy self."

Nora Smiled weakly and Rachel's music hit. She walked out and stalked down to the ring looking extremely pissed off. Nora stood outside the ring opposite Stacy who smirked at her and Nora glared daggers back. Torrie and Rachel locked up and Torrie landed a couple of punches and the bell rang several seconds later. It began….

"COME ON TOR!" Stacy screeched her hands behind her head her eyes widened as Rachel climbed a ladder she set up and done a Swanton off the top of it. Both Torrie and Rachel were flat out and the ref began to count.

Jeff who was in his locker room alone since Matt and Amy left early was watching Rachel's match he hated Torrie she was all over him and he shrugged her off. Despite Rachel hurting him he still loved her and knew there was a reason behind all of this. When Mark gave him a note he was startled at first as he thought Mark was gay or something but when he read it he knew right away he would agree to meet Rachel at her hotel room.

"Come on Rach get up!" he whispered.

"8-9…!" The ref shouted along with the crowd. Torrie's then slowly got up and the ref stopped counting. She staggered over to a hurt Rachel who held her ribs they were bruised but she would live. Torrie grabbed her hair and Stacy distracted the ref as Torrie stood on it and lifted Rachel up off the ground. Nora rushed over to Stacy and grabbed her leg and flung her off the apron and kicked her hard in the ribs. Stacy groaned after Nora stopped and then Nora leaned down and whispered sweetly in Stacy's ear.

"Awww Stace it looks like you can't do anything tonight since your ribs are probably broken…shame!"

Nora got up and grinned happily to herself she felt good. Torrie meanwhile was setting Rachel up for a DDT but Rachel countered her and hit her with a big boot to the face and Torrie fell to the mat. Rachel got the 3 count and the belt she was happy! Nora climbed into the ring as Torrie scrambled shocked to her feet and slid out of the ring glaring at the two women who hugged and Rachel raised the belt in the air. The WWE fans booed they wanted their belts back! Vince sighed and realized he had to do something about the whole belt thing. Jeff smiled she won and he hoped she was ok. Amy scowled as she watched the match in a bar with Matt who just hugged her and whispered.

"You'll get the belt back Ames."

Mark grinned their plan was working and later Jeff would find out about the whole thing and that would probably make the two of the younger wrestlers happy.

Later that night around 10.30pm Jeff who wore a black shirt and black baggy trousers checked himself in the mirror and was about to leave when Matt opened the door with a scowling Amy who just stared at Jeff.

"Going somewhere?" Matt chuckled and Jeff turned slightly shocked he didn't expect his brother and Amy to be back.

"I thought you two were going to be at the club all night?" Jeff muttered.

"Well we were but then we caught some of Smackdown and that whore bag won!" Amy growled and Matt smirked.

"Which one?"

Amy and Matt cracked up and Jeff felt his blood boil.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted and Matt and Amy looked taken aback.

"Excuse me?" Amy silent barked getting in Jeff's face.

"Look Amy, Rachel and Nora are your friends and your talking about them as if they are easy they probably are upset that they've moved to the WCW but cut them some slack." Jeff replied and turned to walk out of the door when Matt who held Amy close said quietly.

"Your going to see her aren't you?"

Jeff was shocked he hoped his brother wouldn't figure it out. Amy chuckled in disbelief.

"I can't believe you Jeff! She hit you with a chair yet your gonna go running back to her!"

"Look I'm outta here; I don't know when I'll be back so don't wait up." Jeff told them as he shut the door.

Matt looked at Amy who turned to march angrily into the bedroom. Matt just looked at the door and then sighed and followed Amy and slammed the door shut.

Nora helped Rachel into her black dress that she bought when they went shopping. It was a gothic style dress and was long. Rachel's hair was curled and Nora who still wore her ring gear smiled.

"He'll be an idiot if he doesn't get back together with you."

Rachel smiled slightly and then hugged her friend who opened the room door.

"Phone me as soon as he leaves although knowing you two I'll expect that call tomorrow morning!"

Rachel pretended to look shocked as Nora winked at her and headed for the lift. When the doors opened a nervous Jeff came out and Nora smiled at him.

"She's waiting for you."

"Thanks Nora." He replied and she smiled as she went down to her hotel room. Jeff took a deep breath as he proceeded to walk down the corridor. When he reached her door he gently tapped it and Rachel took a deep breath and opened it and smiled slightly when she noticed he was just as nervous as she was.

"Hi, C'mon in." Rachel greeted warmly and she nodded with a smile and walked past her when he did she shivered as she felt his arm brush past hers. Checking to see if anyone caught him entering she shut the door. She walked into the small seating area and sat opposite him and he asked her quietly.

"Why did you do it Rach? Why did you join the WCW?"

Rachel stared at him and she smiled sadly she noticed he had a few stitches on his forehead she hated the fact that she had caused them.

"Jeff I never meant to hurt you or anyone else I-I…" She was about to continue when he got up and sat beside her she was stunned. Her eyes started to water and a tear ran down her cheek he wiped it away and he pulled her close to him and put his arms around her.

"Rach I miss you so much, I still love you I was just hurt and angry at what you did and when I saw you kissing RVD…"

Rachel looked up at him and replied.

"Jeff I never kissed RVD he came on to me after I heard you slam your door in disgust I kicked him right in the nuts and told him if he ever done that again I would kill him."

They both laughed then she told him everything about the idea she had and how Mark thought she was right and she said she would join the WCW and find out who the traitor was and that she had to do something to make it look believable so she hit him and then she told him how she felt and when she stopped talking he leaned in and kissed her. She was stunned at first but then relaxed and allowed him to kiss her. She missed him so much she thought he would say she was a liar or something bad like that but he didn't and when he stopped he looked at her and pulled a strand of hair away from her face. She didn't say anything she just pulled him towards her and kissed him hungrily and then when she pulled away he picked her up and whispered.

"I love you Rach."

"I love you too Jeffy."

They didn't say another word and he opened her bedroom door and then shut it and turned off the lights.

A/N- Please review and the next chapter will be up soon!

Arwen xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N- Sorry it took so long for the update! I was busy with my exams which are finished now yay! **

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar: lol it's good that Jeff and Rachel are back together.**

Rachel yawned and opened her eyes she then turned to look at her alarm clock it was 06.27 and she smiled as she glanced to her right and saw Jeff fast asleep.

_He looks so cute when he's asleep. _Rachel said to herself.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and he stirred and opened his eyes.

"Morning." He said yawning.

"Good morning Jeffy." Rachel grinned and he kissed her softly then he put his arm around her and she cuddled into him.

"I'm glad that we are back together and you know what really happened." Rachel admitted and he smiled slightly.

"Me too but I don't want you getting hurt."

Rachel turned to face him and said quietly,

"I won't get hurt Jeff I promise you, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

Jeff laughed and she grinned and they were about to kiss again when Rachel's phone rang.

"Who the hell is calling me this early?" Rachel moaned as she flipped open her phone and Nora giggled.

"Good morning Rach did I call you at a bad time?"

"No Nora your timing was perfect; I love it when you call me as soon as my boyfriend is trying to kiss me!" Rachel playfully teased and Nora chuckled.

"I take it Jeff is still there?"

Rachel pulled the phone away from her ear and Jeff said loudly.

"Hey Nora."

"Hey Jeff." Nora shouted back then Jeff kissed Rachel on the forehead and got up grabbed his clothes and went in for a shower.

"So I take it the night went well?" Nora asked and Rachel smiled as she lay back down on the bed.

"Last night was perfect Nora I missed him so much."

Nora felt a pang of sadness as she really missed Jason but she tried not to let it show.

"Nora? Nora you ok?" Rachel frowned as Nora was silent.

"Yes and no I mean I really miss Jay and I know he won't wanna speak to me again." Nora whined and Rachel replied comfortingly.

"Listen Nora I promise you Jay will take you back you gotta speak to Mark ok? He'll know what to do."

"I guess your right Rach, thanks anyway listen I better go I'm gonna head down the gym before the others get up. Bye." Nora said.

"Bye Nora I'll catch you later." Rachel smiled sadly as she hung up.

"Hey Rach wanna join me?" Jeff yelled from the bathroom.

Rachel grinned as she grabbed her clean underwear and ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

Later that morning around 9am Rachel who was wearing a red halter neck top and black Nike jogging trousers and red and black trainers opened her door. She glanced down the corridor to check if anyone was around it was empty.

"You can go now no-ones around." Rachel whispered as she walked out into the corridor with him.

He stepped out in the clothes he wore the night before and kissed her and she didn't want him to go.

"I'll come back after the show." Jeff whispered in her ear as they held each other.

"Good cause I have to tell you something anyway." Rachel remembered the phone call she had with her mum.

"Ok so I'll be here about 10.30pm." Jeff told her and kissed her once again.

"I love you." Rachel told him as she let him go.

"I love you too." He replied as he walked away.

Rachel sighed as he got into the lift and went back to his floor. She locked her door and headed down to the gym.

"Hey Rach!" Nora greeted as Rachel walked in.

Nora was wearing a purple t-shirt and black denim shorts and black Converses.

"How long you been here?" Rachel asked as Nora grabbed her water bottle.

"Half an hour." Nora replied and drank some of her water.

"We have to think of how we are gonna do this I mean Invasion is in 2 months time and we only have 1 belt." Rachel told Nora seriously as the two women sat on a bench.

"I have an idea!" Nora grinned and Rachel looked at her.

"Oh my God Rach when I thought of this I practically kicked myself I mean it's easy! All we have to do is accompany as many of the WCW/ECW title holders as we can to the ring and when they have a title match we get them disqualified." Nora told her and Rachel smiled.

"That's great Nora but won't the others get suspicious?" Rachel asked her.

"Ok so we plan it we shouldn't get all the belts in one go, we'll start tonight with Kanyon and DDP against The Dudley's for the WWE tag titles." Nora grinned.

"Ok but remember I'll be out for at least 2 weeks cause I'm visiting my mum." Rachel reminded her.

"Got it, have you mentioned it to Jeff yet?" Nora asked.

"Not yet but I will tonight when he's coming up to mine." Rachel told her and the two women grinned.

"Morning ladies." RVD sneered as did DDP.

Nora gave them the finger and got up.

"C'mon Rach lets go."

Rachel and Nora walked away but then Rachel turned around and smiled sweetly at DDP.

"DDP you know how you have this match tonight against the Dudley and your tag team title is on the line?"

DDP nodded and Nora joined her a false smile plastered on her face.

"Well Nora and I were wondering if you wanted two of the WCW/ECW hottest females out at ring side with you?"

"Ok girls you got yourselves a deal but after the match you gotta come to dinner with me and Kanyon!" DDP grinned and Rachel looked quickly at Nora who simply nodded.

"Um sure so we'll meet you guys at 8pm so don't be late." Nora warned him and then they rushed out.

"Great we have to go to dinner with them!" Rachel whined.

"Don't worry Rach I have a feeling tonight both of them wont wanna take us to dinner after the match." Nora grinned and Rachel looked at her puzzled.

"What are you saying Nora?"

"You'll have to wait until we see Mark later." Nora laughed as they linked arms and went downstairs for some breakfast.

A/N- Please R&R

Arwen xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Chapter 10**

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar: You'll find out what Rachel has to say in this chapter.**

"Tonight the Dudley's better win." Lisa said as she sat in the women's locker room with the other WWE Diva's. Trish who sat beside her nodded in agreement and they were startled when Amy came in glaring; she kicked her locker and swore under her breath.

"Um hi Amy are you ok?" Lisa asked nervously.

"Those whores! They'll ruin everything!" Amy spat as she sat down.

"Amy? What the hell are you talking about?" Trish asked raising a brow.

"Nora and Rachel! They are accompanying DDP and Kanyon to the ring tonight." Amy replied angrily.

"They'll make sure that they keep the titles!" Debra said annoyed.

"Well maybe we should ask Vince if two of us could accompany The Dudley's to the ring." Trish said to them.

"Yeah, that way we could keep an eye on those two skanks and if they try to disrupt the match we'll show them not to mess with us!" Amy smiled slightly then sighed.

"I can't accompany them, Matt has a match tonight against Chuck Palumbo for the WWE European Championship."

"I'll go and ask Vince if I can do it." Lisa said standing up.

"I'll come with you." Trish jumped up and they hurried to Vince's office.

Nora who smiled as she explained her plan to Rachel grinned when the other women agreed to it.

"So basically we wack both of the Dudley's with a steel chair?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah but we have to make sure the referee can see us so DDP and Kanyon get disqualified." Nora explained.

"Then they won't wanna take us to dinner!" Rachel said with glee.

"So have you spoken to Jay yet?" Rachel asked her friend who sighed.

"No I was going to last night but when I walked along the corridor he was busy with Torrie."

"Nora, Torrie is a skank and I know Jay he hates women like that!" Rachel reassured her.

Nora smiled at her friend's comment and then they stopped talking as two other women entered the locker room. Stacy smirked at them she was wearing a small pink bra style top and short black leather skirt and black knee high boots and her hair was straight. Torrie followed her like a puppy wearing a red strappy low cut top and denim hot pants and red strappy sandals and her hair was straight too.

"Oh hi Rachel, Nora hope we weren't interrupting anything?" Torrie said sweetly at them.

"I _love_ your top Nora where did you get it?" Stacy asked and Torrie giggled.

Nora was wearing a black halter top with silver glitter on it and she wore black trousers and black kitten heels her hair was curled. Rachel was wearing a blue vest top and long black skirt her hair was up and she wore black flat sandals.

"Thanks Stacy, I love yours did you get it a Whore's R Us?" Nora replied and she looked at Rachel who grinned.

The smirk disappeared from Stacy's face and then she looked at Torrie and told her nastily.

"That's a good one Nora but you won't be that happy when you hear what Torrie got up to last night."

"Ignore them, she's lying." Rachel muttered to Nora while holding her back.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel you just never learn and I am _not _lying when I say this I had an amazing time last night with Jason." Torrie said with an evil grin.

"Yeah right he isn't that desperate!" Nora snapped.

"Nora for someone who is his ex you seem to be a little protective of Jay who I am sure hates your guts as you betrayed him and joined the WCW/ECW." Stacy told her and then Torrie got right in Nora's face.

"Nora believe me when I say this I was the best he ever had, he told me himself and if I wasn't with him last night how come I know he has a tattoo of a dragon on his lower back?"

"C'mon Tor let's go." Stacy giggled as she held out her hand and Torrie took it and waved at them.

Nora was on the verge of tears and Rachel hugged her.

"Sssh Nora its ok, Jason's tattoo is on his lower back, Torrie could have seen it when he was coming back from the ring."

Nora looked at her and smiled slightly.

"I swear I will kick her skanky ass and when I do not one single guy will look at her again!"

Rachel smiled then helped her friend wash her face. Just then someone knocked on their door.

"Ten minutes girls." A stagehand shouted.

"Thanks!" They shouted to the guy who told them their match was up next.

They walked out and then they froze when they saw Trish and Lisa staring at them.

"What are you two doing here?" Rachel asked.

"The same as you two so don't even try anything!" Lisa barked.

Nora looked at Rachel then the Dudley's joined them and glared at Nora and Rachel.

Their music hit and they walked out with the two women. DDP and Kanyon joined Rachel and Nora who looked at one another and smirked.

"Now ladies please try not to distract us from our match." Kanyon said smugly as he stared at Rachel's breasts.

"Hey jackass stop staring at her chest and look at her face when you talk to her!" Nora told Kanyon who looked at angry Nora and Rachel glared at him as their music hit.

"Get out there now!" DDP hissed at them and they rolled their eyes and walked down the ramp with them and stood opposite Trish and Lisa who wearing glaring at them.

The match began with D-Von and Kanyon getting equal shots at one another then D-Von hit Kanyon with a clothesline and Nora looked at Trish and Lisa who cheered and then laughed at Nora and Rachel who just looked at each other then watched the match. Kanyon managed to tag DDP and D-Von tagged in Bubba Ray who charged for DDP. Then Kanyon and D-Von both entered the ring and beat the hell out of each other. When D-Von and Ray were both down Nora and Rachel knew this was their chance they grabbed two chairs and before the two WWE Divas could do anything or the two puzzled WCW/ECW wrestlers they slammed them off the two WWE wrestlers skull's the Ref seen them and the bell rang.

"HERE ARE YOU WINNERS DUE TO DISQUALIFCATION BUBBA RAY AND D-VON THE DUDLEY BOYS!"

DDP and Kanyon glared at the two women who left the ring as they watched their precious belts end up in The Dudley's hands. Trish and Lisa were stunned as were the Dudley's.

Backstage Stephanie was waiting and when she saw Rachel and Nora she marched over to them.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO?"

DDP and Kanyon had also returned and both of them very pissed off.

"Sorry Steph we didn't know the ref was watching." Nora apologized sheepishly.

"Oh really well thanks to you two we lost the WWE Tag Titles!" Stephanie said angrily and Rachel replied.

"Well look on the Brightside we still have lots of other Titles."

Nora and Rachel grinned as they walked off and Nora shouted not looking back.

"By the way guys we aint going to dinner with you two so buh bye!"

Jason watched the match with Jeff and Mark he was confused as to why they did that he knew perfectly well Nora and Rachel knew the referee was watching them.

"But why did they do that? They knew the ref was watching!" Jason cried in disbelief.

"Jay that's what we came to tell you. Nora and Rachel are working for us." Jeff replied.

"What the hell are you saying Jeff?" Jason asked confused.

"Nora and Rachel haven't really turned their backs on us, they are working in the WCW/ECW to find out where the injury list is and who the traitor is!" Mark told him.

Jason looked at the other two and then sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Do the others even know?"

"No and they aren't gonna until later." Mark growled at him,

"Nora still loves you she doesn't want you to get hurt or to work for the WCW/ECW." Jeff explained.

"I have to see her." Jason said as he stood up but Mark stopped him.

"Listen Jay you will get to see her later on tonight but now you gotta relax and pretend you don't know anything."

"Ok I will by the way Taker have you found out who is stalking Sara?" Jason asked him and Mark got mad.

"No but when I find out who the bastard is he won't be doing much for a long time!" Mark said as he looked at them.

Nora and Rachel were heading back to the hotel when Nora suddenly remembered she left something back at the arena.

"My phone! Rach I left it in my locker look I'll get you in the car park in 5!"

"Ok." Rachel replied with a smile.

Nora was about to walk away when Rachel grabbed her arm.

"Hey be careful and try to stay out of Kanyon or DDP's way."

Nora smiled then ran off. When she reached the locker room she opened the door.

"Hello?" She called into the empty room and relaxed when it was empty she rushed over to her locker and grabbed her phone but frowned when she heard voices coming from next door.

"You better not be lying to me." Shane replied.

Nora silently crept out of the locker room and stood outside the corridor and listened to the conversation.

"I'm telling the truth Shane, you may have the Injury list but Vince updated it and made a new one I'll get it for you." The voice told him seriously.

"You better because if you wanna be apart of my company you better do as I say." Shane warned the person in the room.

Nora's stomach lurched, was that the traitor? It sounded like a guy. She walked quickly back to the car park and when Rachel saw her she frowned.

"Nora? Are you ok?"

Nora looked at her friend and nodded.

"Um sure Rach look we better get going." Nora mumbled as she got into the front passenger seat to the black Land Rover.

Rachel shrugged and got in and they drove back to the hotel.

"I missed you so much today." Rachel grinned as she and Jeff lay beside each other in her bed and then they kissed.

"Me too and Jay knows." Jeff told her.

"That's good cause Nora looked upset when we were driving here I have no idea why though." Nora replied.

Jeff smiled as they lay there and then Rachel turned to face him.

"Jeff you know how I met your dad a couple of months ago?"

"Yeah." He replied and she smiled then continued.

"Well in 2 weeks time I'm taking a break to go and see my dad cause his birthday is in a couple of weeks and I was thinking about taking two weeks off to spend time with my family and maybe you could come with me and meet my parents?"

Jeff thought about that for a minute then grinned.

"I'd love to meet your parents Rach."

Rachel kissed him and then they fell asleep.

A/N- The next chapter is up next week please Review!

Arwen xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Chapter 11**

**A/N- Sorry it took mw ages to update! Here's the next chapter.**

Rachel met up with Nora later that following morning. They were sitting at a small café and Nora hadn't even drunk any of her coffee. Nora's face was pale and she had bags unser her eyes, she wore a plain grey t-shirt and jeans. Rachel who wore a purple halter t-shirt and baggy black jeans broke the silence.

"Nora? Nora are you sure you're ok? You look terrible and you haven't touched your coffee." Rachel asked.

"I'm fine!" Nora snapped.

"Whoa! Someone must have reached that certain time of the month!" Rachel replied and Nora glanced at her friend and sighed.

"Look Rach I'm sorry I snapped at you I just have a lot on my mind." Nora admitted and sipped some of her coffee then shuddered as it was cold.

"Here lemmie get you a fresh cup…" Rachel was about to call the waitress over when Nora blurted out.

"I heard Shane talking to the traitor last night."

Rachel's eyes widened she didn't know what to say.

"A-Are you sure? Nora I….we….tell….someone!" Rachel stammered.

"No! Rach if tell someone then obviously they will tell Vince and we'll end up getting nowhere." Nora replied.

"Right, but do you have any ideas as to who it was?" Rachel asked calming down a little.

"It was a male I know that 'cause Shane had the speaker phone on, his accent was…" Nora began but was cut off when Jason walked in followed by Jeff, Matt and Amy and Trish.

"Oh My God! Rach what will I do I can't let Jay see me like this!" Nora whined and Rachel watched them as Jeff and Jason ordered drinks.

"Look what we got here Trish, if it isn't the two traitors." Amy smirked and Trish giggled.

"Haven't you got something better to do Amy than annoy us?" Rachel growled.

Before Amy could reply Jeff and Jason wondered over to them.

"Rachel, Nora." Jeff greeted coolly.

"C'mon guys they ain't worth it." Matt declared and walked out. Jason followed behind Amy and Matt and Trish started to walk away Jeff followed at the back and shot Rachel a small smile and she smiled back but her smile disappeared when she saw Trish grab Jeff's arm and ask him in a stupid girly voice.

"Hey Jeff you busy tonight?"

"I'm gonna kill that skank."Rachel growled when they were back at the arena.

"Chill Rach Jeff isn't gonna date her when he's with you." Nora told her and Rachel smiled.

"I know I'm being stupid, Jeff loves me." Rachel said washing all her suspicions away.

Jeff sighed as he sat in his dressing room, Trish was desperate to date him and she couldn't take the hint he wasn't interested. Trish was left fuming when he said no so she grinned evilly and checked herself in the mirror. She wore a tight red dress, her black bra pushed up so you could see her chest and she wore black stockings and red kitten heels. She sauntered over to Vince's office.

"Come in." Vince shouted and his eyes almost popped out of his skull when he saw her.

"Vince, I wanted to see you 'cause I had this great new idea for a storyline." Trish purred,

"R-Really? W-Well lets here it." Vince replied stuttering a little.

Trish smirked and leaned over his desk and put on a fake sweet voice.

"Vince I'm sick of not getting any onscreen action and well I thought it would be a great idea if you set me up with Jeff Hardy."

"Hardy? Well Trish I don't see why you shouldn't have an onscreen boyfriend I still have to go over the script so I'll add something in." Vince declared smiling.

Trish beamed and got up and walked slowly over to him.

"Thanks Vince." She purred in his ear and then kissed his cheek and giggled and sauntered back out of his office satisfied with her actions as she always got what she wanted.

**A/N- Sorry this chapter is short but I will update this story next week.**

**Arwen**


	12. Chapter 12

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Chapter 12**

Jeff stared at the script he had just received from a stagehand, his eyes widened he _had _to kiss Trish not only in front of the entire crowd but in front of Rachel! He and Trish had a intergender tag team match against RVD and Rachel.

"Well bro, looks like someone's got himself a new girlfriend." Matt teased as he and Amy entered.

"I'm glad you and Trish are dating ha! Wait until Rachel sees you two together that bitch will regret she betrayed us!" Amy cackled.

"I'm _not _dating Trish!" Jeff snapped and Amy stared at him.

"Jesus Jeff what the hell is wrong with you?" Matt asked frowning.

"Nothing Matt look Amy I'm sorry I snapped at you I'm just a little shocked that I have to kiss Trish." Jeff apologized.

Amy grinned as Matt went to the bathroom to get ready for his match later with Lance Storm.

"Don't worry about the whole kissing thing and ignore that skank Rachel it's her loss I mean it's not like you love her or anything." Amy said and then Matt asked her if she fancied joining him.

"Later Jeffy!" Amy bounded in and locked the door. Jeff stared at the door then muttered.

"I do love her."

He grabbed his script and walked out to find Rachel.

"Nora!" Shane yelled.

Nora closed her eyes and let out a deep breath then turned round to face him a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Shane! Hi." Nora greeted.

"Hey, here are the scripts for you and Rach." Shane replied handing her the scripts.

"Thanks." Nora replied and then she wandered to the women's locker room.

Rachel was pulling a black netted top over her pink bra style top. She wore black combats and black wrestling boots with pink up the sides. Stacy was sitting in a red belt style top and matching skirt painting her nails and Torrie wore the exact same outfit only hers was pink.

"Wow they're dressing the same now!" Nora exclaimed to Rachel who grinned. Torrie gave Nora a fake smile and Stacy glared at her then smirked when she spotted the scripts.

"Nora you're sooo _funny_! Oh Rachel have you read the script for your match yet?" Stacy asked.

"Shut it Keibler!" Nora growled.

"No why Stace?" Rachel frowned.

Torrie grinned nastily and grabbed a script and opened it at Rachel's match. She stood up near Rachel and began to read from the script.

"Jeff tags Trish who Suplex's you then you get really pissed and beat the hell out of her…" Torrie paused and yawned.

"Then oooh it gets interesting! Jeff pins RVD you check RVD is ok but when you look up you see Jeff grinning like and idiot then Trish jumps into his arms and they kiss."

Rachel glared at them and they cackled. Nora snapped.

"I don't believe you."

Stacy took the script from Torrie's hands and shoved it under Nora's nose who sighed when she read it then Stacy flung it near Rachel who picked it up and sat down and began to read it. When she got to the end she felt sick and she didn't want to cry in front of those two skanks because they would begin to suspect something.

"Looks like Jeff didn't waste anytime to replace you though if I was him I would have done it ages ago!" Torrie cackled.

Rachel got up still holding her script and slapped Torrie across the face.

"You evil bitch! I fucking hate you and one day I swear to God I will kick the shit out of you!" Rachel spat and then she calmed down and added.

"So Hardy thinks this will hurt me then he's wrong!" Rachel lied then stormed out.

"Well Torrie looks like you got what you deserved for once!" Nora laughed and the other two women glared at her as she went to get ready.

Nora who went for a shower and changed into a pink halter top and a long black flowing skirt and black sandals smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She was meeting Jason later that night and she wasn't wrestling but she had a backstage thing with Ivory.

Her phone beeped and she opened it and smiled when she read the text Jay sent her.

**Nora, meet me in my hotel room tonight at 10.30 all my love Jay xxx**

"HOLLY! GET YOUR ASS OUTTA THERE I NEED IN!" Stacy screamed banging on the door.

Nora sighed and grabbed her phone and make-up bag. She opened the door and Stacy glared at her she walked out and shoved her stuff back into her bag.

Rachel wandered around the arena and she had tears rolling down her cheeks. How could Trish do this to her? They were best friends and best friends no matter what happened between them weren't supposed to steal your 'ex' or boyfriend for that matter.

Jeff was looking for Rachel he smiled slowly when he saw her sitting alone but frowned when he saw her crying he was going over there when Trish walked causally over to him.

"Jeffy!" She squealed and Rachel wiped her eyes and looked over at them.

"Um hey Trish," Jeff began and Trish walked up close to him and purred.

"So you looking forward to our match?"

Rachel stared at them and before Jeff could reply Trish frowned wondering at what he was staring at she turned her head and grinned nastily at Rachel.

"Hey Rach!" Trish waved and then she grabbed Jeff's hand and walked over to Rachel who sat there glaring at the two of them.

"Wow Trish you didn't waste your time getting your claws into Jeff." Rachel sneered and Jeff felt awful.

"I know! Hey Rachel I wanna say thank you because if you hadn't left us then I couldn't have Jeff." Trish thanked her and then Rachel gave her the finger.

Trish smiled then pressed herself against Jeff and ran a finger down his chest.

"I better get going Jeff I'll see you later."

Rachel thanked God she was going but she felt hurt and betrayed when Trish kissed Jeff right in front off her. Jeff broke this kiss and Trish frowned.

"Lets save it for the match." Jeff grinned and she waved and walked away.

"Rachel…" Jeff began but she got up.

"Save it Jeff I'll see you and Trish later."

She walked away but hid around the corner when she saw Nora walking over to him.

Jeff groaned and then he saw Nora who walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She loves you, she's just hurt, go to her room tonight Jeff and trust me everything will be ok."

"Thanks Nora I can't believe Trish is doing this to me. God my life is so messed up I love Rachel so much it kills me when I have to this."

Rachel smiled when she heard this and she felt guilty she couldn't be angry at Jeff she loved him too much!

"I know how you feel believe me if you see Jay tell him I said hi." Nora replied and Jeff smiled.

"Later Jeff." Nora walked away.

Jeff sighed then was about to walk away to his room when someone tapped him on the back. He turned around expecting it to be Trish but when he saw Rachel he smiled slightly.

"I'm so sorry." Rachel said and fell into his arms. Jeff ran a hand down her back and held her close to him. Rachel didn't care if they got spotted by someone she was passed caring anymore.

Jeff lifted her face up so she could look into his eyes and slowly they brought their faces close together and kissed. The kiss was sweet and then Rachel opened her mouth slightly and Jeff slipped his tongue into her mouth and Rachel responded and the kiss deepened.

Taker was heading to the vending machines and he stopped when he saw the two of them. He chuckled slightly as they stopped the kiss and hugged each other then he decided against going to the machines and walked back to his dressing room.

"So I'll see you later tonight and remember we have to leave tomorrow night to get the flight to my parents house." Rachel grinned and Jeff replied lovingly.

"Yeah and I can't wait to meet your parents."

"I hope they don't embarrass me! They are nothing like your dad who by the way was really sweet." Rachel replied.

Jeff smilled and then they kissed again and Rachel smiled happily to herself as she walked back to the locker room. Jeff grinned watching her walk away before walking back to his locker room.

"Oh Hardy, Matt is gonna kill you when he hears about this!" Amy whispered as she saw the whole thing.

**A/N- So what's gonna happen to Jeff? Will Nora and Jay have a romantic night together? Will Rachel and Nora work out who the traitor is? Please Review and all will be revealed!**

**Arwen**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Later that night, back at her hotel, Rachel paced around nervously waiting for Jeff to arrive from the arena.

_Where is he? Its not like Jeff to forget things? What if he's with Trish?_ Rachel thought panicking as he late. She glanced at the clock it was 11.30pm, she grabbed her cell, ran a hand through her hair and dialled Nora's number.

"Damn it! Shane I told ya I was busy…" Nora yelled annoyed at being interrupted from her romantic evening.

"Nora! Nora! It's me Rachel! Have you seen Jeff?" Rachel asked feeling slightly sick.

"I seen him at the arena before I left, why? Is something wrong? Do you want me to come up?" Nora asked concerned for her friend.

"Babe? Who is it?" Jay called from the background.

"It's Rachel, look I'll be up…" Nora began.

"No! Look Nora I'm just being stupid that's all, listen you go back to your romantic evening with Jay I'll call you tomorrow."

"Well…if you're sure your ok." Nora replied reluctant to let her friend go.

"I'm fine, bye." Rachel lied then hung up.

Nora sighed as she hung up and Jay came up behind her and kissed her neck she softened at his kiss then he took her phone switched it off.

"Jason I'm worried about her, maybe I should go up you know what Rach is like.." Nora began then he gently grabbed her arm and replied softly,

"Nora. You heard Rachel yourself, she'll be fine."

She looked at him and smiled then she kissed him lightly on the lips. She giggled as he picked her up and carried her to bed.

Half an hour later Jeff came out of the elevator, he had a huge bust up with Matt and Amy. He was sickened with Amy and Matt's intentions of betraying the WWE and joining the WCW. When Amy squealed to Matt that Jeff was seeing Rachel behind his back he was livid. The two brothers had a huge argument which ended up in a fight. Matt had a huge black eye and his lip was burst. Jeff however was not so lucky since he was against both Matt and Amy who hit him with a chair on the left leg which caused him to limp. Matt punched him so hard in the face his upper lip was cut and his left eye was slightly swollen.

Jeff dragged himself to Rachel's hotel room and he was about to knock on the door when he figured her door would probably be unlocked so he let himself in. Rachel who changed into a black nightie stood looking out of the window her arms folded.

"Ok Hardy you better have a good reason for making me…" Rachel began chuckling angrily as she turned to face him however her expression changed, her eyes widened in horror at the sight of him as he shut the door and limped towards her.

"Jeff…" She began but he fell onto the bed.

She rushed over to him and helped him lie onto the bed. He winced as she gently stoked his face.

"What happened to you?" She whispered tears forming in her eyes as she pulled his boots off.

"Matt and Amy…he found out about us and well he wasn't too happy." Jeff groaned as he moved over slightly so she could sit beside him.

"I'm so sorry I never meant for you to get hurt." Rachel apologized as she helped him undo his pants and she grabbed an old t-shirt so he could wear it to bed. She choked back a sob when she saw how black and blue his leg was.

"Amy hit me 4 times…funny I'm supposed to be tough but I got beat up by a woman, I didn't hit back my momma taught me never to hurt a woman." Jeff chuckled as he slipped the old t-shirt on.

Rachel smiled and kissed his forehead she loved him so much and she couldn't wait for him to meet her parents. Shit! They were supposed to be going away tomorrow!

"Holy crap! I forgot we're supposed to be going to Chicago tomorrow! Look I'll call my mom and cancel the whole thing…" Rachel reached for her cell but he grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him.

"Look at me Rach, you've met my dad and I've been looking forward to visiting your parents so I'm not gonna let a couple of bruises and a cut lip stop me from going." Jeff told her and she cried, tears a mixture of happiness and sadness. He smiled and wiped the tears away from her face. He wrapped one arm around her and she cuddled into him.

"Ssssh baby gurl don't cry everything's going to be ok I promise."Jeff whispered into her ear.

She looked up at him and gazed into his green eyes then the two shared a passionate kiss before Jeff yawned and his eyes closed. Rachel lay awake for a few minutes before snuggling against Jeff and falling into an uneasy sleep.

"Rachel! Rachel! Damn it lazy wake up!" Jeff said shaking her gently,

"W-What? Jeff! You're up, what time is it?" Rachel yawned and sat up.

"5.30 but the flight is at 9am we have to drive for an hour to get to the airport." Jeff told her.

Rachel noticed he was fully dressed- he wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a white t-shirt, he wore a pair of old black Converses and then he flung a grey hoodie and his CD player into a holdall.

"All set." He grinned then he frowned as he realised he forgotten something.

"What's up?" Rachel frowned but smiled slightly watching him.

He didn't reply his face lit up and he grabbed a huge packet of Skittles he shook them and grinned as he flung them into his bag.

"Oh God! Not the Skittles!" Rachel playfully groaned.

"Just think, we'll be sitting on that plane for 2 hours." Jeff reminded her smirking and she flung a pillow at him. It hit him on the stomach.

"Ow, Meanie! Imagine hitting a poor defensive man!" Jeff told her pretending to be shocked.

Rachel smiled then stretched as she got up and tidied the bed he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"I love you." Jeff told her as he kissed her neck.

"I love you two Jeffy now lemmie go get ready." She grinned as he let her go and she grabbed her clothes and proceeded to the bathroom to get changed.

2 hours later they were at the airport. They were waiting for the flight to O'Haire Airport. Rachel wore a red vest top and baggy denim jeans and an old pair of Nike trainers. They were hardly any people around so they sat down drinking coffee.

"Man it's so quiet." Rachel commented as a small group of people stood waiting or boared other flights.

"I know I'm kinda glad there aren't any fans here." Jeff told her and she pretended to be shocked.

"Jeff! I thought you loved your fans!"

"I do! But It's too early for me to be signing autographs." He whined and she laughed.

Later at 8.40 am they were called to board their flight. Once they got onboard and settled Jeff opened his bag of skittles. He passed her a handful she looked at him as he shovelled the sweets into his mouth.

"So your ears don't pop! Duh!"

She laughed at him then eat them then they took off and an hour later they were both asleep.

A/N- Please R&R the next chapter will be up soon.

Arwen


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in ages! I will try and update weekly from now on.**

**Thanks for the reviews now back to the story…**

2 hours later the plane landed at the airport and Jeff and Rachel grabbed their bags and walked over to the black Volkswagen Beetle that Rachel rented. Jeff unlocked the car and Rachel flung the bags into the boot and then climbed into the passenger seat and Jeff started the engine and they left the car park.

"So you looking forward to going back home?" Jeff asked as Rachel turned the radio on, 'In the end' by Linkin Park was on.

"Yes and no, I'm happy because my I miss my mom and dad but sad because I don't want them to know about what's been going on at work and worrying about me." Rachel sighed and he took her hand in his and comforted her.

"You'll be fine trust me." Jeff smiled and she relaxed then pulled out the tickets from her jacket pocket.

"I hope they like the tickets I got them for Invasion." Rachel said.

"My dad's gonna be there too but I don't think he knows about Matt and Amy." Jeff replied angrily as he turned right and then slowed down as they reached a red light.

"I still can't believe what's happening, I mean I never imagined that Matt and Amy were behind all that." Rachel replied still slightly shocked.

"Yeah me neither…that's why I made sure I got this." Jeff replied and then handed an envelope to her.

"What the hell…?" Rachel muttered then her eyes widened as she looked inside.

"H-How did you get all that?" Rachel asked Jeff who grinned.

"You know how I got that video camera for my birthday?" Jeff began and Rachel nodded.

"Well, I earlier I was with Shannon who bought a skateboard and was messing about and I thought I might as well film him being a jackass cause it's funny to watch him and I left it switched on in our locker room. Then after the whole fight thing I watched the tape before I left and I have footage which will show everyone what they're up to!" Jeff finished and then as they approached the street where Rachel lived she smiled.

"Is this your house here?" Jeff asked as they slowed down and looked out a huge Victorian 2 storey house.

"Yep." Rachel replied and he stopped the car. Before he could do anything she grabbed him and kissed him.

"I love you Jeffrey Nero Hardy! Now we can sort this mess out at work!" Rachel replied and he smiled then replied softly.

"I love you to Rach but let's forget all about that now cause we're on vacation!"

Rachel smiled then got out and the two of them grabbed their bags and proceeded to the front door.

Rachel rang the doorbell and her mother opened the door and when she realised who was there her eyes widened and she grabbed her daughter and almost killed her by hugging her tightly.

"Oh my baby!" Heather Calderwood squealed as she hugged her daughter with tears in her eyes. Jeff watched amused at the scene.

"Mum you're killing me!" Rachel muttered but was happy at the same time.

Her dad appeared and smiled as he saw his wife hugging their daughter.

"I'm sorry but I missed you." Heather replied wiping her eyes then she spotted Jeff.

"This must be Jeff, we've heard so much about you." Heather smiled and Rachel walked past him and shut the door then stood at his side.

"Good things I hope." Jeff smiled and Paul stood beside his wife grinning.

"It's nice to meet you Jeff." Paul said shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir and you too Ma'am." Jeff replied showing his southern charm. Heather giggled.

"Oh hen he's a keeper!"

"Please Jeff call me Paul." Paul told him smiling.

"And Jeff son call me Heather." Heather told him politely.

Jeff smiled then Heather asked.

"Are we staying in my old room?"

"Yes, I changed the bed covers but other than that it's the way you left it." Heather told her.

"Great so we'll go unpack and then we'll be down for lunch." Heather replied and Jeff grabbed the stuff as Rachel led him to her room.

"I like Jeff he's perfect for our wee angel." Heather said and Paul nodded.

Days went by quickly and before everyone knew it, it was the last night of Rachel and Jeff's visit and Rachel's dad's birthday. It was 5pm and Heather knocked on her door.

"Come in." Rachel replied she was getting ready while Jeff and Paul watched football downstairs in the den.

Rachel's room had wooden flooring and her walls were dark purple but you couldn't tell as all her walls were plastered with posters featuring Blink 182 and Nirvana.

"Dinner will be at 8 and your gran is coming along with your dad's sister and brother." Heather replied and Rachel groaned.

"Great Aunt Karen will be there with Megan! Shoot me now!"

"Look hen I know you don't get on well with Megan but please ignore her and Karen and just enjoy your last night besides you've got Jeff and you're a wrestler and you're beautiful." Heather replied and Rachel laughed.

"No I'm not."

"If you weren't do you think Jeff would be sitting down there with your dad?" Heather questioned and before Rachel could answer a cheer came from downstairs.

"I guess not." Rachel replied.

Heather hugged her daughter and then Rachel grabbed her robe.

"I'm gonna go shower."

"Ok I'm gonna go start dinner it will take and hour a half to make." Heather told her.

"What are we having?" Rachel asked.

"I made a lasagne for Karen and Megan and Jeff if he likes it but I made your dad's favourite!" Heather told her and Rachel smiled.

"You're making haggis?"

"Aye and I'm also making mashed potatoes and a salad as side dishes."

"I can't wait and I got dad a great present…well me and Jeff did." Rachel told her.

"Well I can't wait to see it at dinner tonight I'll leave you in peace to get ready." Heather replied and closed the door behind her.

Half an hour later Heather was in the kitchen making dinner. Paul was reading the newspaper and Rachel was drying her hair. Jeff came in and she smiled and he walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Did you have a good time?" She asked as he pulled his top off.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Well you better go shower and dinners at 8pm." She replied and then sighed.

Jeff sensed she was unhappy and sat on her bed beside her and put his arm around her.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"It's nothing…I'm just being stupid but my Aunt Karen and cousin Megan are coming over tonight along with my dad's mom aka Gran." She explained.

"Do they hate you or something?" Jeff frowned and she laughed.

"My Gran doesn't she loves me and my mom but my aunt Karen and Megan who by the way will try and flirt with you at every given moment hate my guts and my mom's."

"Is Karen related to your dad or.."

"Dad and because he married an Un-American she resents my mom and criticizes her and me for no reason and we both sit there with fake smiles on our faces and just let them say what they have to say because we don't wanna upset Gran or dad." Rachel sighed and he cuddled her and replied.

"Forget them, you're so much better than that and that's why I love you."

She smiled as he kissed her then grabbed a towel and peeled his trousers off and Rachel stared at him smirking seductively.

"Maybe later." He replied and she playfully groaned.

"Damn you! Well I'm off to mom's room to borrow her GHD's I forgot mine so I'll let you get dressed in private." Rachel told him tightening her robe.

"Ok." He replied and she shut the door. Once he was sure she was away he went to his case and pulled out a small bag. He removed the small black velvet bag and opened it and stared at the silver diamond ring. He smiled then shut the box and shoved it back into the bag and went for his shower…

A/N- Sooo is Jeff gonna propose to Rachel? Will Megan and Karen ruin the dinner? Please Review and the next chapter will be up soon!

Arwen


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Thanks for the reviews and I am writing the last chapters to this story.**

Rachel studied her reflection in the mirror. She wore a black and purple corset top and a long black skirt and she wore black high heeled boots on her feet. Her hair was dyed light pink and it was poker straight. She decided not to wear make-up as Megan would probably take one look at her and call her a "Goth" or when no-one was around a "Prostitute."

Jeff wore a simple white dress shirt and black jeans. His hair was dyed blonde with blue streaks and he glanced at the clock in Rachel's room. It was 7.18pm, he walked over to his suitcase and grabbed the small box and shoved it into his pocket.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Heather who wore a red halter top and black trousers answered it. A tall middle aged woman of 45 stood there, her hair was dyed blonde and she had blue eyes and wore an expensive white Dior suite with a black strappy top underneath. Her daughter, Megan who was 23 and she was tall and had long hair which was peroxide blonde and she wore a tight pink strapless top and a short denim mini skirt with pink sandals. Beside her stood Marie, Paul's mother who had a warm smile on her face. She was 70 and had short grey hair and wore a black dress suit and a cream blouse underneath.

"Heather! It's been ages." Marie greeted warmly as they hugged.

"It's great to see you again Marie." Heather greeted and then as Karen and Megan entered she shut the door.

Paul heard all the commotion and joined his wife.

"There's my boy! All smart and handsome on his birthday." Marie cooed and Paul blushed he wore a blue shirt and black trousers.

"Mom! I'm 50!" Paul exclaimed and she laughed.

"You'll always be my boy!"

"So…Heather dinner almost ready?" Karen asked edging her way forward.

"Lovely to see you too Karen." Heather said fighting the urge to slap the woman's face.

Karen took off her jacket and handed it to Heather who frowned as Megan also gave her, her bag.

"Be careful with that my new cell is in there." Megan warned with a fake smile.

"Oh I will." Heather replied sweetly then turned to the guest bedroom to fling their coats in there not caring if something broke.

"Mom let me take your coat..." Paul began but she stopped him by gently slapping his arm away.

"No! Paul it's your birthday! I can manage I may be old but I'm not that old!"

He smiled as his mother followed his wife then Jeff came down and Karen and Megan's eyes were on him.

"Jeff! Come down son, dinner's almost ready, now where's that daughter of mine?" Paul asked him and he smiled slightly.

"Uh she's still getting ready." He replied uneasy as he was aware Megan was staring at him.

"I don't believe we've met I'm Karen." Karen greeted eyeing him up and down as he shook her hand. He would be a perfect catch for her daughter.

"Jeff, Jeff Hardy." He replied and Megan swooped over.

"Hi I'm Megan." She purred and Jeff smiled nervously.

"Uh hey Megan."

Heather came back through then narrowed her eyes at Megan.

"Would you like to come through?"

"Sure, the quicker we do this the sooner I can get back to the hotel." Karen declared waltzing into the dinning room.

"Relax…count to ten and breathe." Paul whispered in Heather's ear.

"I'm here! Don't start without me." Rachel yelled as she ran down the stairs. She stopped when she saw Karen staring at her as if she was something dirty under her shoe; the older adults went to the dinning room.

Megan was drooling over Jeff who looked really uncomfortable and unsure of what to do.

Rachel walked over and went to Jeff's side which caused Megan to narrow her eyes at her cousin.

"Megan! Hi! I see you've met _my _boyfriend Jeff."

Before Megan could reply they heard everyone sitting down to eat.

"Shall we?" Rachel asked linking arms with Jeff who smirked as they entered leaving a fuming Megan following them.

The dinner was quite an event. After they had eaten their main course Heather brought in strawberry cheesecake.

"No thanks, I'm on a diet." Karen held up her hand.

Heather gave everyone else a piece and Rachel smiled at Jeff who smiled back as they ate. Karen rolled her eyes at them and Megan made sure she was sitting opposite Jeff. She lifted her leg and rubbed it against his. Jeff coughed and almost choked on his cake.

"Jeff you ok?" Heather asked as Marie passed him a glass of water.

Rachel patted his back then she saw what caused him to choke, she slammed her foot against Megan's and Megan screamed in pain.

"YOU BITCH!"

"Megan! Apologize!" Heather scolded.

"Don't you tell her what to do, you think you know better you stupid Scottish bitch!" Karen shouted as Megan stood up.

"She kicked me!" Megan cried.

"You deserved it." Rachel stated simply grinning as she took a bite of her cheesecake.

"What did she do Megan?" Paul asked staring at his niece who looked as if she was going to kill Rachel.

"She rubbed her skanky leg against Jeff's." Rachel stated simply.

"He enjoyed it! I don't what he see's in you! You're a fat skanky lesbian whore!" Megan yelled and Rachel got up and was going to swing for her but Jeff stood up and held her back.

"Leave it Rach she's just a stupid blonde slut who thinks guys will drop at her feet but she's nothing compared to you and here's a little tip Megan when you try to feel a guy up shave your legs first!" Jeff replied and Rachel laughed.

"YOU BASTARD!" Megan screamed at him.

"You're making a mistake Jeff! Megan is way better than _that_." Karen hissed.

"I'll go get your coats." Paul got up.

"KAREN! MEGAN! That's enough! Based on your behaviour tonight I'm ashamed to call you family! Now you've ruined Paul's birthday just go!" Marie cried and Heather went over and put her arm around the older woman. Rachel watched as they left then once they were gone she sighed.

"Sorry dad."

"What for?" Paul asked frowning.

"I ruined your birthday; I started that fight with Meg…" Rachel began but Paul smiled and cut her off.

"Honey! You didn't ruin my birthday in fact thanks to all of you, Karen and Megan left! That's the best thing I could get on my birthday." Paul declared and they finished their dinner.

Half an hour later, they were all in the lounge.

"Happy birthday Paul." Marie said handing him his present. He opened the small box and he replied softly,

"Mom you didn't have to give me these…"

"Nonsense! These were your father's best gold cufflinks and he told me that day before he died he wanted you to have them." Marie explained and he smiled.

"Thanks mom." Paul hugged her.

Heather gave him a new silver watch and then Rachel gave him her present.

"Happy birthday dad from us."

Paul opened the envelope and his eyes widened.

"A-are these for us?"

"What is it Paul?" Heather asked frowning.

"Rachel got us tickets to the WWE Invasion! I heard Joe talking about it at work his son is a huge wrestling fan and he got tickets…"

"Well now you do too dad." Rachel smiled and he hugged them both.

"We got three tickets and backstage passes." Jeff told them as Heather handed Marie hers.

"Thank you." Marie told them then she got up.

"Well I best be going…"

"Mom! It's 9.30 and the hotel is an hour away why don't you spend the night here?" Paul asked.

"Are you sure? I mean is there room?" Marie asked.

"Yes, you can sleep in the guest bedroom." Heather laughed then they were about to show Marie to the room when Jeff stood up and cleared his throat.

"I would like to make an announcement…"

"Jeff,what are you doing?" Rachel asked then her eyes widened as she got down on one knee and opened the ring box.

"Rachel Calderwood we've been together for a year and I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Jeff asked and she gasped, happy tears formed in her eyes.

Heather hugged Paul and she was smiling and crying, Paul smiled and Marie looked on happy for them both.

"Yes! Jeff I'll marry you!" Rachel exclaimed as he grinned got up and she let him put the ring on her finger. She kissed him and the three cheered.

"Congratulations." Heather cried and Paul shook hands with Jeff. Marie kissed Rachel then Rachel frowned.

"What about your dad?"

"Oh, I called him 2 days ago he wished us luck and said he would be at Invasion and would be honoured to be at our wedding." Jeff replied.

Rachel smiled then hugged him and then they said goodnight and went to her room.

"You know what I fancy going out for a drink, the pub is just down the street fancy joining me?" Paul asked as Rachel's door shut.

"Yes." Both women replied grabbing their coats and the front door closed behind them.

Rachel kissed Jeff passionately and he yanked her corset off and flung it onto the floor. Still kissing him she pulled his top off then she slid out of her skirt. He pushed her gently onto the bed and he peeled out of his pants then he climbed on top of her and they continued making out until they moved under the covers and she pulled his boxers off and he took off her panties then they made love.

A/N- Rachel and Jeff are getting married! What's gonna happen when they go back? Please Review and the next chapter will be up soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter.**

The next day around 2.30pm, Jeff and Rachel arrived back at the hotel in St Louis since Raw was being held in the Scottrade Centre. Rachel wore a blue halter neck top, black cargo pants and black converses. Jeff wore an old Hardy Boyz t-shirt; he tied his hair up and wore an old baseball cap so he wouldn't attract attention.

"234, 235, 236…Here we are!" Rachel grinned as she opened the door.

Jeff let her go in first and then he shut the door behind them and they flung their suitcases down. Jeff threw himself onto the bed. Rachel looked at him and shook her head.

"What? I'm tired!" Jeff whined and she laughed then her cell rang.

"Hey Nora!" Rachel yelled and Jeff groaned.

"Hi Rach, did you have to deafen me?" Nora asked giggling as she heard Rachel playfully shout at Jeff who flung a pillow at her.

"I'm _trying _to sleep!" Jeff protested as Rachel looked at him still holding her phone. The pillow was beside her.

"You're so gonna get it later Hardy!" Rachel said into the phone causing Nora to sigh.

"Children behave!"

"Yes mommy." Rachel laughed and so did Nora.

"Did you two have a good time?" Nora asked.

"Yeah we did and my parent's loved Jeff and my dad loved the present." Rachel happily answered her friend.

Rachel glanced at Jeff who was out cold she smiled then she walked with her phone out onto the balcony.

"I take it your outside?" Nora asked.

"Yep, my Jeffy needs his beauty sleep." Rachel joked.

"So did your _favourite _cousin show up?" Nora asked sitting on her bed in her hotel room.

"Oh! Megan? (Nora laughed) Yeah she showed up and I put that bitch in her place she won't be getting an invite to the wedding." Rachel explained.

"That's a shame…WAIT! DID YOU JUST SAY THE WEDDING?!" Nora squealed.

"Nora you're looking at the future Mrs Jeff Hardy!" Rachel announced happily.

"OhMyGosh! Rach that's great news! I'll tell Jay and you know what we should meet up later to celebrate!" Nora replied smiling.

"Sure. Since Jeff and I don't have any matches we'll catch you two later after the show." Rachel told her and Nora sighed.

"Nor? Nor what's up?" Rachel asked concerned as she sat down on a chair.

"I have a match against Trish tonight for the Womens title and it's a hardcore match!" Nora said.

"I thought Trish hated those matches? She used to whine about breaking one of her nails because of those 'piece of crap' chairs she had to pick up." Rachel asked confused.

"Well so did I but I will win that Title back because I haven't won it and I know we are still doing the whole plan thing but Rach I _have _to win that belt." Nora told her and Rachel sighed.

"I know and I want you to win, listen I'm kinda tired and I'm gonna go rest but about the whole plan thing we have to talk about that something came up but I'll let you go and get ready I'll meet you later at 8pm at the entrance ok?"

"Yeah sure and Rach congrats again luv ya girl." Nora replied.

"Bye Nor be safe." Rachel hung up then stretched and took one last look at the view from the balcony before setting the alarm for 6pm and crashing out beside Jeff.

Later at 8pm both Rachel and Jeff were up. Jeff wore a red see through netted shirt and black baggy pants. His hair was dyed blonde with red streaks. Rachel wore a long green top with short sleeves and 'Made In Havana' with a Skull on the middle of it, (A/N- I actually have this top l ;P) and a black ra-ra skirt with black footless tights and green army print style Rocket Dogs. Her dark pink hair was down and curled. When Jeff saw her he kissed her.

"You look great." He commented looking her up and down.

"So do you Mr Hardy." Rachel purred running a finger down his chest. They were about to kiss when Rachel suddenly remembered.

"Oh! My ring! I left it on the counter in the bathroom cause I didn't wanna wear it in the shower."

Jeff laughed softly as she ran to the bathroom then stopped halfway, came back and kissed him on the cheek then ran and received the ring and put it on her finger.

"Much better."Rachel smiled and they kissed again.

"Have you got the key?" Rachel asked as she grabbed her bag and jacket.

"Yes now come on or we'll be late." Jeff told her and she saulted him then giggled.

Jeff shook his head but he was happy as he shut the door and then carried his jacket under his arm and took her hand. They both walked down to the elevator and went to the Entrance Hall.

"Good no-ones about." Rachel said as they walked into the deserted hallway.

"I hate all this secrecy." Jeff replied frowning.

Rachel glanced at him and squeezed his hand.

"Soon we'll sort this out…hey Nora! Jay!"

"Hi guys! Look congratulations on the big news!" Jay replied as he shook hands with Jeff and kissed Rachel.

"Thanks man." Jeff replied.

Nora smiled as she took her boyfriends hand. She wore a black sleeveless top with a long black flowing skirt with a silver pattern at the hem of her skirt, her hair was up and a few strands were curled. Jay wore a blue pinstriped shirt and black trousers. His blonde hair was cut short.

"So where are we going?" Rachel asked as the four walked as a group down the street.

"There's this great little Italian restaurant just down the street I thought we could have a nice dinner cause I assume you two are hungry?" Jay asked raising a brow and Nora laughed as both Rachel and Jeff replied.

"Starving!"

They walked in and a waiter showed them to their seats.

"I'll be back in 10 mins to get your orders, Would you care for drinks?"

"I'll have a beer." Jay replied.

" I'll have the same thanks." Jeff replied.

"I will have a vodka and coke." Rachel replied.

"Oooh me too." Nora smiled as the waiter nodded and went away to get their drinks.

"This is nice." Nora said as she saw all the other diners sitting eating and generally enjoying each other's company.

"Nora! I completely forgot to say well done as you bet Trish!" Rachel smiled as the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Thanks Rach and I am still in shock I can't believe it."

"Well I can, you're a fantastic wrestler and I love you." Jason told her kissing her cheek. Nora blushed.

"Awww." Jeff teased and Rachel swatted his arm.

"Geez! Check out that rock!" Nora whistled as Rachel showed them her ring.

Jeff picked up his bottle and the others picked up their drinks.

"Heres to friendship and…" Jeff began but Nora playfully interrupted.

"Beating Trish's ass?"

"beating Trish's ass!" Jeff finished.

"Here, here!" They chorused and then the group enjoyed a peaceful dinner before going back several hours later to their hotel rooms.

A/N- Sorry it took me ages to update! I am going onholiday so the next chapter will be up in 2 weeks time.

Arwen


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews as always I enjoy reading them. **

"Did you see _them_? Sitting there, eating dinner! He proposed to _her_! Jeff is a fucking bastard!" Amy fumed as she and Matt had just come back from a local bar.

Matt sat on their hotel bed with his head in his hands.

"What the hell are we gonna do now?" Matt whispered as Amy stood there her arms folded.

"We're _still _going ahead with our plan Matt! We're meeting Shane in Houston tomorrow to give him the documents…you did bring them didn't you?" Her eyes narrow as she sat up and smirked slowly while looking at her as if she was stupid.

"Uh yeah I left them in my bag." Matt pointed to his bag and Amy grinned.

"I love you babe and soon we will be part of the best wrestling company in the world!"

Matt smiled and pulled his top off. Amy smiled seductively as she slowly peeled off her white vest top to reveal a red lacy bra. Matt's eyes widened as she moved her hands to her skirt and whipped that off to reveal a matching red thong.

She stalked over to him and unzipped his jeans and forced them off him, then she flung him on the bed and jumped on him and they made love.

Jason sighed as Nora was in the bathroom changing out of her clothes. He opened a drawer next to his bed and pulled out a box. He opened it and smiled slightly when he saw the gold ring which had 3 small diamonds in it. Jason was planning on proposing tonight but he felt like he would be stealing Jeff and Rachel's thunder as they had just gotten engaged. He smiled when he heard Nora singing 'Hero' by Mariah Carey – her favourite song, she was a really good singer and he loved hearing her voice. When he heard her zip up her cosmetic bag he quickly shoved the ring back into the drawer and she smiled at him when she came out. Nora had brushed her hair and put on her black nightgown. Jay was sitting in his boxers and she walked over and kissed him.

"I can't believe that Jeff and Rach are getting married!"

"I know after a year together…" He began and she interrupted.

"I know and to think we've been together almost 3 years well we did kinda break up."

He looked at her and she looked at him. She figured he had something to tell her but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Jay are you ok?" She asked raising a brow.

"I'm fine honey…I'm just tired that's all." Jason replied yawning a little.

Nora then got in beside him and he wrapped his arm around her before turning off the light.

"I love you Jay." Nora replied before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too Nora." He whispered before looking at the drawer again then he fell asleep.

"Jeff put them away!" Rachel giggled as he grabbed a packet of Skittles.

"Aw Rach! C'mon! I'm hungry!" Jeff whined and she flung a pillow at him from their bed.

"Jeff you ate like the whole entire restaurant! How the hell can you be hungry?" Rachel asked then cracked up as Jeff stared at her then he attempted to open the bag but Skittles flew everywhere.

"Jeff!" Rachel pretended to be annoyed but she couldn't stop herself from laughing as he desperately scrambled around picking them off the floor.

"Nooo! I really wanted to eat them!" Jeff said sadly.

Rachel shook her head then grinned as she saw some had landed on the bed. She grabbed them then placed them in her bra.

"Hey Jeff!" Rachel called as she tried to attract his attention.

"I'm trying to rescue some of my Skittles that fell on the…" Jeff began but then grinned as he saw her lying there waiting for him.

"You still hungry?" She purred.

"Starving." He replied seductively before he rushed over and they made love.

The next morning Amy woke up and smiled happily as she was wrapped lovingly around Matt. She sat up but Matt didn't stir, Amy got up and she grabbed the sheet and put around her as she was naked then she picked up her dirty underwear and flung it into a plastic bag before shoving it into her case. She stole a glance at Matt he was still asleep.

_I better go get ready._ She thought to herself but then stopped as she spotted his bag. Amy crept over and grabbed it she then snuck into the bathroom slamming the door beside him.

"Huh...what?" Matt snorted as he heard the door slam but then he groaned and fell asleep.

"Where are they? What the fuck has the asshole done? Where are they?" Amy silently yelled as she tipped the contents of the bag onto the floor.

Amy grabbed the empty bag and flung the door open. A startled Matt frowned at her from the bed.

"Ames you ok?" He asked his girlfriend who was looking extremely pissed off.

"Am I ok? Am _I _ok? DO I LOOK OK TO YOU?!" Amy yelled at him stalking angrily to the bed scaring Matt.

"Babe! Baby you're scaring me what the hell is up with you?" Matt asked and she flung the bag at him. Matt shielded his face as the bag just missed his left eye.

"You tell me Matt! I just emptied that bag and guess what?" Amy asked him her eyes forming into tiny little slits.

"W-what?" He stammered unsure of what she was going to say or do.

"You know how you told me that you _had_ the important WWE stuff?" Amy asked him walking close to the bed until she was staring into his face.

"Um yeah…" Matt began but then she got right into his face and Matt could feel the warmth of her breath on his cheeks.

"WELL MR SCREW UP THEY ARE NOT THERE!" Amy roared in his face and Matt jumped up as she chased him around the room and she grabbed the bag and started hitting him with it.

"Baby I swear I got the papers! I left them in the bag in the locker room and then Jeff…" Matt started to explain and then Amy dropped the bag and then Matt frowned.

"I'LL KILL HIM! HE STOLE THEM MATT! NOW WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Amy yelled and he grabbed her.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Matt shouted then she looked at him and kissed him hard.

"What the hell was that for?" Matt asked confused.

"I love it when you get angry it turns me on!" Amy moaned.

Matt grinned and he was about to kiss her again when he shook his head.

"NO! Look we gotta get ready then we'll go pay my dear little brother a visit." Matt grinned evilly.

Amy looked at him then smirked.

"I fucking love you Matt Hardy." She told him then she crushed her lips against his. He then stuck his tongue into her mouth and she hungrily deepened the kiss and he picked her up.

"Let's get ready." He told her and she giggled as he took her into the bathroom and into the shower.

Nora and Jason had been up since 6.30am they were all ready to go and were waiting on Jeff and Rachel. 20 minutes later the two came down. Today Rachel wore a grey baggy Nike hoddie and ripped jeans. She wore a pair of red Converses on her feet and her hair was pulled into a messy bun. Jeff didn't look so great either he wore a black WWE t-shirt and black jeans. His hair looked un-brushed and he wore an old pair of black Converses.

Nora wore a pink tank top with a black mini skirt and black tights, a pair of knee high boots and her hair was straight. Jason wore a white vest top underneath a black shirt and black jeans. His hair was gelled back and he glanced at Nora who looked at him confused as the two rushed over to him.

"Good morning." Nora began and then Jason added staring at them still puzzled by the scruffy appearance.

"You two look like…"

"Shit, we know look guys we have to go…now!" Jeff told them grabbing their cases.

Nora and Rachel handed in their keys and the receptionist stared at Rachel who glared at her and then the receptionist looked away.

"Wow someone's in a cranky mood today." Nora joked then as Rachel didn't reply Nora shut up.

"You got the rental car right?" Rachel asked Jason as they headed to the car park.

"Yeah and then we'll hand in the keys at the airport and get a new on at Houston." He answered as Rachel and Jeff put all the cases in and Jeff grabbed the keys off Jason and unlocked the car.

"Get in." Jeff told them as he and Rachel climbed in quickly and slammed the doors shut. Nora and Jason looked at each other then got in as Jeff started the engine. They didn't even have time to put their belts on before Jeff reversed and speeded out of the car park.

"JEFF! SLOW DOWN ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" Nora screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Jason roared as they stopped at a red light.

"Matt and Amy." Rachel replied as she grabbed her phone from her pocket and went to her inbox and gave Nora her phone.

"Read it." Jeff instructed and they did as they were told. The message read:

**Hey Rach!**

**Congrats on the engagement u and Jeffy must b so happy **

**Well guess wat? We r not happy bunnies this mornin, u c u stole sumthin of ours.**

**Well big mistake!**

**Hurry up and get ready!**

**We're gonna pay u a little visit and get our papers bak.**

**If u don't give us them bak well u'll b sorry…**

**Lots of Love**

**Matt & Amy xxx**

"Papers? What the hell are they on about?" Jason asked confused as they got to the airport 15 minutes later.

"We'll tell you when we're on the plane." Rachel replied as they stopped the car.

They unloaded it and handed back the keys.

"What time is the flight?" Jeff asked.

"Um 8am." Nora replied as they walked to Gate 5 and then they got onto the plane several minutes later…

"Knock knock!" Matt grinned as he knocked on Jeff and Rachel's door.

"Open up! We know you're there!" Amy giggled nastily.

She was wearing a red see through tank top and black cargo pants with 'BITCH' on the back. Matt wore a black t-shirt and green baggy cargo pants.

Matt looked Amy who nodded he then kicked the door open. Amy stormed in ready to fight then she scowled as she saw the room was empty.

"They've gone!" Matt said and she turned around and glared at him.

"This is all your fault!" She yelled at him.

"My fault? Um hello you _left_ those papers with me!" Matt protested.

"I knew I couldn't trust you with them! Look what you did! You left them in that shitty bag and then Jeff took them! You realise he's gonna go to Vince with them! I cannot believe you Matt Hardy!" Amy growled as she walked towards the doorway.

Matt followed her sadly then his cell rang.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Matthew! Good morning, I hope you haven't forgotten about our meeting?" Shane asked.

"Um no Shane but I have to tell you something…" Matt began but Amy snatched the phone off him.

"Hiya Shaney its Ames here Matt was just gonna tell ya that we can't wait to work of the WCW/ECW. See ya soon bye." Amy hung up and flung his cell at him. Matt caught it and he walked beside her to the elevator.

"Come on or we'll be late." Amy muttered.

"Are you serious?" Nora asked as they sat in the plane. Rachel nodded then rested her head on Jeff's shoulder. He picked up his black bag and gave it to Jason.

"Take out that envelope and open it." Jeff told him.

Nora watched as he did as he was told then Jay's eyes widened as he read the list.

"Is this the WWE injury list and contract details?"

"Yep, Matt had it in his bag I got it a couple of days ago." Jeff told him.

"We have to tell Mark! Then we can tell Vince since Invasion is in a couple of weeks." Nora replied.

"We will as soon as we land but I have an idea." Rachel told them.

"What is it Rach?" Jason asked.

"We'll tell Mark but Nora and I will keep a hold of the papers and when Vince has a meeting we'll come in and give him them back." Rachel grinned.

"What about Matt and Amy? Won't they be there?" Nora asked confused.

"Nope they're going to see Shane today to join the WCW." Jeff replied.

"All I can say is thank God this is almost over." Nora replied as she leaned her head on Jason's shoulder and the four of them fell asleep as the plane made its way to Houston.

A/N- Please review and the next chapter will be up on next Monday.

Arwen


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A/N- Thank you to Hello-mrs. –Rita, xxHardcoregirlxx, HardyFan, SideEffect 08 and buffyvamp for reviewing.**

Later the 4 arrived at the arena in search of Mark to tell him the news. They knocked on Mark's dressing room door and entered when someone yelled.

"COME IN!"

Jason opened the door and Glen smiled when he saw the two men but his expression soon changed however when he noticed Rachel and Nora where with him.

"What the fuck are they doing with you?" Glen growled.

"Long story…Is Mark here?" Jeff asked uneasy.

"No he's talking to Vince." Glen replied still fuming as he despised people who betrayed his friends.

"Thanks man!" Jay yelled as they ran out.

"Man I thought he was gonna swing for us!" Nora giggled as they ran down the corridor.

"Listen we better go, go get Mark and call us when you manage to find a quiet place for a chat." Rachel told them as she grabbed Nora's hand and they walked to their locker room.

Once the two women were safely inside they breathed a sigh of relief as no-one except Glen saw them with the guys.

"Man I can't wait until later!" Nora squealed as she sat on a bench.

"Me neither, hey did you get the scripts?" Rachel asked.

"Nope but we can go later and get them, the show doesn't start for another 3 hours." Nora told her and Rachel was about to go for shower when the door crashed open and Stacy and Torrie entered looking smug.

"Hi Nora! Hi Rachel!" Torrie greeted in a fake voice.

"What the hell do you want?" Rachel muttered.

"Well considering we are the two _hottest_ female WCW/ECW wrestlers…" Stacy began and Nora snorted.

"Something funny Holly?" Torrie frowned and was about to go for Nora but Stacy held her back.

"Nora, Nora, Nora don't annoy Torrie you'll only upset Stacy who can't 'work' with her if she's cranky." Rachel told Nora who grinned.

The two blondes who wore matching denim shorts and blue bikini tops scowled at the two women who laughed at them.

"You two wont be laughing when you get your asses kicked by Trish and Lita tonight!" Stacy growled at them flinging a script at Rachel's feet.

"C'mon Stace let's get outta here and go find the guys and have some fun! Something these losers can't have cause face it no-one would share a bed with them!" Torrie replied and both women cackled as they left the locker room.

"Well that was interesting…" Nora commented as Rachel picked up the script.

"I guess we have a match against Lita and Trish." Rachel told her while flicking through the pages.

"Yep I'm gonna wear that blue corset top I spotted on the costume rail..." Nora began but was interrupted by Rachel who swore loudly.

"What is it?" Nora asked puzzled.

Rachel shoved the script under Nora's nose.

"Rach it can't be that bad…" Nora began but frowned.

"What the hell is a bra and panties match?" Nora asked and then Rachel muttered.

"That's not all read on."

"OH HELL NO! Rach we have to dress as school girls and RVD and Tommy Dreamer are accompanying us!" Nora moaned.

"This is just great you know it can't get any worse than this…" Rachel told her.

"Ok so I lied!" Rachel yelled as they came back from the training room.

"I can't believe Vince is allowing Trish and Lita to have 3 people accompany them to the ring!" Nora complained.

Rachel sighed as she checked her cell for messages.

"Did Jeff leave a message?" Nora asked.

"Nope, I guess we'll have to wait until after our match." Rachel replied.

Glen was still recovering from the shock of seeing Jeff and Jason with Nora and Rachel. He couldn't understand why they wanted to see Mark. He walked back to his locker room and paused when he heard Mark inside.

"Yeah I know Sara….Look it'll be ok…I love you too bye."

Glen smiled slightly as he realised his best friend was going through a difficult time as his wife was getting stalked by DDP. Glen opened the door and Mark looked up,

"Hey." Mark greeted.

"Um hi." Glen mumbled as he walked over to his bag.

"Are you ok Glen?" Mark asked him.

"No…why the hell are Jeff and Jason hanging out with Rachel and Nora?" Glen questioned his anger rising. Mark got to his feet and said quietly.

"Now Glen remember your anger management class…"

Glen glared at him and then he flung his bag in Mark's direction. Mark moved out of the way before he lost an eye.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? YOU DO REALIZE THAT THE ECW/WCW ARE TRYING TO PUT US OUT OF BUSINESS!" Glen yelled.

"Glen shut the hell up and I'll explain everything!" Mark told him angrily.

"Rach and Nora didn't really betray us…you see Rachel had this plan that she would 'join' the WCW and find out who was giving them information. Nora told me she wanted in and now you along with me, Jeff and Jay are the only ones who know about this." Mark told him.

Glen sat down taking this in he looked at Mark.

"How do I know your telling the truth?"

"Wait for the meeting later tonight." Mark replied as he went out to get a drink.

Later that night Raw was on air (A/N- I don't know if I said the event was Raw or Smackdown) the girls match was up next.

"I don't know about you J.R. but I am certainly looking forward to this match." The king smiled and J.R. rolled his eyes.

"I still can't believe Vince allowed this match to go ahead I find it degrading." J.R. commented.

Lillian Garcia stood in the middle of the ring wearing a silver sparkly boob-tube and short denim skirt. Her hair was up and she had a microphone in her hand.

Lita's music hit and the crowd cheered as she made her way down to the ring with Matt and Jeff.

"THIS CONTEST IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE FALL AND IT IS THE WWE/WCW DIVA BRA AND PANTIES MATCH. ON THE WAY TO THE RING ACCOMPANIED BY MATT AND JEFF-THE HARDY BOYZ… FROM SANFORD, SOUTH CAROLINA…LITA!" Lillian announced.

Lita's hair was curled and she wore a black shirt which she tied so you could see her belly-button and she wore a short black pleated skirt with black stockings and black shoes. She climbed into the ring and Matt and Jeff stood outside.

"AND HER OPPONENT FROM TORONTO, ONTARIO ACCOMPANIED BY CHRISTIAN…TRISH STRATUS!" Lillan announced.

Trish's hair was up and she wore a white shirt and a red skirt with black fishnet tights and red heels she joined Lita in the ring.

"AND THEIR OPPOINENTS ACCOMPANIED BY RVD FROM CHICAGO ILLINOIS RACHEL…AND FROM MOBILE, ALABAMA…MOLLY HOLLY!" Lillan announced to the crowd. The WWE fans booed as usual. The women were wearing white short sleeved shirts which they tied at the bottom. Rachel's hair was in bunches and Nora's was straight. Nora wore a short navy blue skirt and white pop-socks and navy shoes. Rachel wore a red tartan pleated skirt and black pop-socks with black kitten heels. Both Jason and Jeff couldn't help staring as they made their way down to the ring but they glared when they saw RVD who looked like the cat who got the cream.

The bell rang and Lita entered the ring. Rachel climbed in and the two locked up. Lita slapped Rachel hard then flung her onto the mat. Trish cackled as Lita kicked Rachel hard in the ribs. Rachel groaned and then she kicked Lita's ankle. Lita shrieked in pain and hobbled about giving Rachel plently time to get up. She winced as she got up but then she grabbed Lita and dragged her over to the corner where she tagged Molly. Molly and Rachel double-teamed to give Lita a nasty DDT. Trish ran in and pounced on Rachel. Taking the advantage Molly swooped down and attempted to rip Lita's shirt off. Lita struggled against Molly but it was no use Molly ripped off her shirt. Jason and Jeff grinned as Lita's black bra was revealed to the crowd who hooted in delight.

Meanwhile Trish had flung Rachel onto the mat and was trying to get her skirt off. Rachel kicked her hand and then got up and grabbed Trish by the throat and Trish got chokeslammed onto the mat.

Matt seized this opportunity to climb up onto the turnbuckle. Rachel was near him and she managed to rip Trish's skirt off and everyone saw Trish's pink thong but then she collapsed onto the matt as Matt hit her with a Swanton Bomb. Molly glanced at Rachel and saw Trish slowly get up.

To everyone's surprise Jeff tagged himself in and grabbed his brother and flung him out of the ring.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Matt yelled angrily.

Trish got up and grabbed Rachel by the hair. Rachel countered and she flung Trish into the turnbuckle. She went over and kicked the shit out of her before dragging her along and then climbing the turnbuckle and landing a Hurricana on her. Molly who was fighting Lita watched in delight as Rachel ripped Trish's top off and flung it into the crowd.

"PUPPIES J.R.!" The King whooped in delight.

Trish rolled out of the ring shrieking as she tried to cover her exposed body. Rachel then smirked as Molly joined her and Lita growled at the two of them but knew she was pretty much fucked.

Molly looked at Rachel who smiled and then Rachel lunged for Lita and flung her towards Molly who hit her with a kick to the face. Lita staggered and she then received a Big Boot to the face. Rachel was about to take her top off but Molly held up her hand. Rachel grinned and stepped aside as Molly bent down and most of the guys cheered as she pulled Lita's top off. The bell rang and both girls hugged as the referee held their hands up. RVD clapped and rejoined them. Matt grabbed Lita who was fuming and led her up the back. Jason and Jeff slowly made their way back but stopped as they saw RVD grab a mike.

"Get outta there RVD! I wanna see more of Rachel and Molly Holly!" The King Whined.

"You do realise they are part of the WCW/ECW King? What I wanna know is why the hell are Christian and Jeff Hardy _still _here?"

"Cut the music!" RVD yelled.

Molly looked at Rachel who was puzzled. Jason and Jeff stared at the ring.

"Wow, that was quite a show Trish and Lita put on…so how about you put on a little show for me?" RVD asked looking them up and down. Rachel turned to Nora who winked and Rachel grabbed the mike out of his hand.

"You want a show RVD?" Rachel purred and he nodded.

"Ok…we'll give you a show…" Nora replied huskily and made it look like she was going to pull Rachel's top off much to RVD's result but he groaned as both women quickly turned and kicked him hard in the groin. He collapsed onto the mat in agony. Both women high fived and the two men laughed before going to the back.

"I guess we did well!" Nora laughed and the two women blew him kisses as they celebrated their win and walked up the back.

A/N- The next chapter will be up soon. Please Read and Review.

Arwen


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! Here's the next chapter.**

"That was sooo great!" Nora giggled as they got back from the ring.

"Eeew I touched RVD! I better go for a shower!" Rachel replied grinning.

Both women stood there laughing and then they spotted a limping RVD. He saw them and glared but they just burst out laughing at him.

"BYE!" They yelled and then linked arms and went back to the locker room.

Half and hour later both women hasd showered and changed their clothes. Nora wore a red short sleeved t-shirt with black baggy cargo pants and red converses. Rachel wore a black and pink ripped t-shirt and black cargo pants and boots.

"I think tonight I'm gonna ask Jeff if he'll put blue streaks in my hair." Rachel told Nora as they finished packing their bags.

"Do you think Jason has been acting weird lately?" Nora asked.

"No why?" Rachel frowned as her friend sat down.

"I don't know…maybe I'm being silly…it's just I feel he is keeping something from me and I'm scared he's having an affair." Nora muttered.

"Listen to me Nor, Jay is crazy about you and let's face it you are one of the most beautiful Diva's in the business so why the hell would Jay wanna cheat on you?" Rachel comforted her friend and put her arm around her. Nora laughed slightly then hugged her.

"Thanks for cheering me up Rach."

"No problem." She replied and then her cell went off.

"Oooh someone loves me." She said as she opened it and her face lit up when she saw who was calling her.

"Hey baby." Rachel greeted.

"_Hey, listen are you and Nora ready yet?_" Jeff asked.

"Yeah sure why?" Rachel asked.

"_Cause, Vince is calling a meeting before we head to California tomorrow and since I have the things Matt was going to give to Shane and he and Amy have gone. You might wanna reveal your plan to everyone else._" Jeff told her.

"Ok we'll be there, we'll meet you outside his room in 10 ok?" Rachel replied.

"_M'kay bye Rach, love you._" Jeff finished.

"Love you too." Rachel replied shutting her cell.

"What did he say?" Nora frowned.

"Come on…it's our time to shine." Rachel told her as they grabbed their bags and walked out.

Jeff, Jason, Mark and Glen were waiting outside for them. Everyone inside was starting to feel suspicious.

"Where the hell are Matt and Amy?" Vince asked.

"Uh they disappeared after her match." Trish replied as she sat down bored.

"Ok…WHY THE HELL ARE THOSE 4 OUTSIDE?" Vince yelled.

Before anyone could answer Mark and the other men came back in.

"Sorry we're late Jay was busy putting his foundation on."

"HEY!" Jay yelled as everyone laughed.

Nora put her hand over her mouth and Rachel grinned.

"Nervous?" Nora whispered.

"You bet." Rachel said as Nora took her hand and squeezed it.

"Everything will be ok." Nora told her.

Back inside Vince was telling everyone that there were rumours on the Internet that the WWE was losing a lot of money and that they were not going to win the Invasion since 'most' of their Superstars were planning on joining the WCW/ECW.

"We have less than 3 weeks until the event and with rumours that _some _you are planning on joining them? You might as well tell me now and then GET THE HELL OUT NOW!" Vince began seriously then he bellowed.

"Uh Vince?" Jeff stood up and all eyes were on him.

"What Jeff." Vince muttered as he sat beside Linda who squeezed his shoulder.

"Um I kinda know the reason why Matt and Amy aren't here." Jeff said quietly.

"Don't tell me Jeff…I guess they've jumped ship?" Vince answered his own question and Jeff merely nodded.

"But Vince, we got something else to tell you." Mark began.

"What?" Linda interrupted his and before anyone could say anything the door opened and Nora and Rachel came in.

The room went silent as the two girls made their way down towards Vince.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Kurt Angle asked.

"Let me guess…Shane sent you to rub it into my face that he managed to take _another _2 of my wrestlers away?" Vince asked them laughing sarcastically. Linda scowled at them and Nora and Rachel smirked at one and other then Nora spoke up.

"Actually Vince you're wrong…Shane has no idea that we're here."

"Yeah right what a load of bull…" Trish yelled but Vince held his hand up to stop her.

"You're serious?" Linda asked.

"They're deadly serious." Jason replied.

"And how would _you _know?" Dwayne asked frowning.

"Look I know you all hate our guts and y'all probably wanna kill us but will you please hear us out?" Rachel asked staring at Vince and Linda who looked at each other and slowly nodded.

"Well as you are aware we both drafted over to the WCW and from then on there was a 'spy' amongst you…"

"Well we talked to Mark (everyone looks at him) and we thought up this plan that e would actually find out who the spy was." Nora finished.

"We did, well Jeff did." Mark announced and Jeff replied.

"I got stuff from Matt's bag and then I gave it to Rachel." Jeff told them as Rachel gave Vince the stuff.

"Here are your missing documents and if you look closely you'll see that Amy has written notes on you all beside your own personal comments and info." Rachel said.

Vince and Linda read them and their eyes widened it was all true.

"What is it? Are they telling the truth?" Chris asked.

"We're sorry we had to lie to you all but now since Invasion is almost upon us we just wanted to get back to the company we love and all our friends we hope y'all can forgive us." Nora told them and then Trish stood up and walked down.

Rachel and Trish stared at one another then the blonde Canadian burst into tears.

"Rachel I'm s-so sorry…I was such a bitch…I had no idea what you two were going through and to think I wanted to steal Jeff o-off y-you.." Trish sobbed and Rachel hugged her. Trish was one of her best friends and both Nora and Rachel knew the blonde was telling the truth and she was genuinely sorry.

"I forgive you Trish." Rachel replied and Trish laughed.

"I forgive you…and you too Nor." Trish replied happily hugging them both.

Vince and Linda smiled but then Rachel frowned.

"Shit!" Rachel cursed loudly.

"What?" Glen asked.

"I just realised we're still part of the WCW."

"Well we can tell Shane we wanna quit." Nora told her and kissed Jay as he and Jeff joined them.

"No!" Vince replied.

"What do you mean no?" Linda asked.

"Well the two should obviously stay there until Invasion then we'll think of something." Vince told them.

"I'm ok with that…you?" Rachel asked Nora.

"Uh huh."

"Good well if no-one wants to add anything.."

"Oh I do…me and Rachel have something to tell you." Jeff said as he hugged Rachel.

"We're engaged!" Rachel squealed as she held up her hand.

Everyone clapped and cheered. As they all got out and walked Jeff held Rachel close. Jason held Nora and she sighed happily.

"It's good to be back."

**A/N- Please R and R. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up as I have several NAB's coming up in the course of 4 weeks. I will try and update soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Nora still felt weird back at the hotel. Jason was in the bathroom and she had changed into her nightdress. She sighed as she walked over to the doors that let you out to the balcony and glanced outside at the dark sky. Jason had been acting strange recently and even thought Rachel assured her there was no way in hell he _would _cheat she still felt he was up to something.

"Hey baby sorry I took forever….are you ok?" Jason asked as she didn't turn around or crack a smile at his comment.

"Oh…I'm fine, just a little tired." Nora lied her back still to him.

"Nora, Nora I love you and we've been together for years and I know you…you are not ok…" He told her seriously and she turned to face him slightly angry.

"Since when did you become the expert on when I'm ok or not?" She asked quietly with a hint of anger.

"Nora I'm sorry if I upset you but I haven't got a clue as to what I have done" He told her.

"Look Jay, please tell me the truth when I ask you this are you…seeing someone behind my back?" She asked him trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall.

"WHAT? No! Nora why in God's name would you think that?" He asked astounded.

"You've been acting weird lately! I saw you with Trish and Victoria the other day and they were all over you!" Nora told him her voice full of emotion.

"Is that what you think? Do you honestly believe that I'm cheating on you?" He asked moving closer.

"Yes…No…I don't know!" She replied quietly as she sat on the bed.

He walked over and crouched down in front of her and tilted her chin up so she was looking in his eyes. He smiled slightly as he wiped her tears away.

"You know most people cry after they find out…" He began and she stared at him.

"Oh! And that makes it all better well Jay…" Nora started but then when he produced the box with the ring in it she stopped, her eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry for how I've been acting lately…I was with the girls the other day to show them the ring and ask them if they thought you liked it. I was going to ask you sooner but I felt that I would be taking away Jeff and Rachel's thunder if I asked you earlier." He explained and she laughed slightly.

He got down on one knee and she smiled.

"Noreen Kristina Greenwald will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Jason asked her and she held out her hand.

"Yes I will!" She cried happily as he slipped the ring on then she leaned in and kissed Jason.

"I love you so much." Nora whispered to him as they hugged.

The next day they were in San Diego and everyone was at the arena. Nora and Jason met with Rachel and Jeff earlier for lunch and told them the news.

"Even though we've both been through a lot of shit in the last couple of months…I still can't believe we are actually getting married!" Rachel told Nora as she, Trish and Lisa (Victoria) sat in the WWE womens locker room.

"So when are you two planning on actually getting married?" Trish asked them as she opened her can of diet coke.

"I have no idea." Nora told them then Rachel replied.

"I would love a spring wedding…maybe sometime in March or April."

"Yeah me too…In a little church then to a reception outdoors that would be perfect." Nora sighed.

Rachel looked at Nora who looked at her and they both smiled.

"What? Did we miss something?" Lisa asked.

"I had a brilliant idea!" Nora squealed.

"Me too…" Rachel added then the two women both said loudly.

"A DOUBLE WEDDING!"

"That would be soooo cool!" Trish announced.

"Wait! We would have to chat with the guys about it." Nora replied.

"We should wait to after the show…don't you have a match against Amy and Trish?" Rachel asked.

"Yep it's a triple threat match for the #1 contender for your title." Nora replied.

"Well so long as I don't have to face that skank Amy I'll be happy." Rachel told them as she sat back and enjoyed a gossip with her friends.

Later the show started and Jeff and Jason were busy with their match against Matt and Tommy Dreamer. Earlier that night the fans had discovered that Matt and Amy had decided to join the WCW. Jason tagged Jeff in who beat the crap out of Matt and then managed to pin him. Nora and Rachel who were watching the match in their locker room cheered.

"Yes! Ha look at the bitches face!" Nora giggled as the camera moved to show a red faced fuming Lita.

"That's what they get…what goes around comes around." Rachel replied and Nora nodded.

Later Nora was wearing a black and purple corset style top with thin black straps. She wore a pair of matching black and purple hipsters. She wore black wrestling boots and her blonde hair was down and straight. She was waiting for her music to start and both women smiled when they saw Trish run down to the stage entrance. She was wearing a silver sparkly halter top and long black trousers, she wore silver sparkly boots and her hair was up. She hugged her two friends.

"Good luck on your match tonight girls." Rachel told them.

"Thanks Rach." Trish replied then she muttered.

"Whatever I say now I swear I don't mean it."

Nora and Rachel both frowned but when they heard a familiar arrogant voice they knew the reason why.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the lovely Trish…and the two backstabbers." Amy replied as she joined them. She wore a black ripped top that barely covered her chest and a pair of black baggy trousers and black boots. Her hair was down and it was wavy.

"You mean the _3 _back stabbers or did you forget you joined the _WCW_." Nora asked her.

"Hey Amy I _love _your top but I had no idea the shredded look was in this season." Trish told her and Rachel bit her lip to stop from laughing.

"Just you wait Stratus…I'll kick your ass…and yours too Holly." Amy growled.

"Oh yeah well guess what Amy? You and these two bitches will regret the day that you made that stupid mistake and joined the WCW because I plan to beat the shit out of you two tonight…"

"Just try it Trish…That title has my name on it!" Nora growled playing along.

Rachel stared at them all then laughed.

"Go ahead and laugh _Rach_ but you won't be laughing when I win this match and then beat your ass at Invasion and win that title." Trish told her as she blew a kiss at them as her music hit.

She went down to the ring slapping the hands of some of the WWE fans. She waited in the ring and then Nora's music hit, she turned to Rachel and smiled slightly and scowled at Rachel before going down to the ring. She climbed in and stared at Trish who glared at her. Amy then joined them and slid into the ring then the match began.

Nora stared at Trish who mouthed "Bring it Bitch" at her. She charged for her put Lita grabbed her by the hair and flung her to the mat. Nora seethed in pain and then she felt someone kick her in the ribs-it was Trish who grinned but then locked up with Lita. Nora got to her feet and then ran over and grabbed Trish and kicked her sharply in the leg causing the WWE Diva to stumble then Lita kicked her in the face and Trish fell to the mat clutching her cheek in agony. Nora then seized this opportunity to attack Lita she locked up with her and punched her several times. Lita gasped as Nora punched her stomach hard then Nora managed to hit Lita with a **Twin City Twister** and Lita fell down and Nora pinned her. 1-2…but Trish dived over and broke up the three count and dragged Nora off Lita.

The two women slapped, kicked and punched each other until Trish flung Nora out of the ring and when Lita tried to get to her feet she fell back down again as Trish hit her in the face with a **Chick Kick**. Nora got to her feet and her face showed all her anger and Trish got the three count.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER TRISH STRATUS!" Lillian announced.

The crowd cheered and they cheered even louder when Rachel appeared from backstage and stared at Trish who pointed at her and mouthed.

"I'm gonna be the _new _Champion."

Rachel just stared at her and then she mouthed.

"We'll see."

Later after the show Nora and Rachel caught up with Trish and the guys.

"Hey Trish great match out there." Nora told her as they hugged.

"Yeah and Nor I'm sorry I threw you out of the ring…" Trish apologized but Nora shook her head.

"Trish you deserved that title shot I'm just glad that Amy never won."

"You did well tonight Nora…is your arm ok?" Jason asked her after kissing her cheek and holding her close.

"Its just bruised but my arm will heal in time for Invasion." Nora replied.

"Hey what are we doing tonight? Club? Dinner?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know about you guys but I am shattered after my match." Jeff replied and put her arm around him.

"Aww is Jeffy tired?" She teased.

He shot her a look then smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. Trish pretended to be sick and Jeff playfully kicked her.

"I had a great idea about our wedding." Nora told Jason who looked at her.

"Yeah? What was it baby?" Jason asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow because tonight you're bunking with Jeff." Nora replied grinning.

"I am?" Jason asked confused.

"He's what?" Jeff asked sleepily.

"Did I not tell you?...I'm having a girlie night in." Nora told him and the two men looked at each other then they both turned to their girlfriends.

Rachel kissed Jeff and he replied. "Have a good time."

The girls grabbed their stuff and climbed into Trish's car and drove off to the hotel.

A/N- Please Read and Review and the next chapter will be up soon.

Arwen


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Nora, Rachel and Trish were all sitting on the floor in her hotel room. All 3 of them had changed into their pyjamas- Trish wore a pink tank top and matching short pants. Nora wore a black strappy top and matching trousers with 'BITCH' written on them. Rachel wore a black tank top and matching trousers.

"Gimmie the ice cream!" Trish asked Rachel who passed her the tub of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food.

"Trish don't eat all of that…"Nora told Trish as she dug her spoon into the tub.

"Bite me Nora!" Trish retaliated as she _loved _this ice cream and if you tried to take anything off Trish well……. Let's just say it aint pretty.

"Nor, let her be she's obviously enjoying herself…"Rachel laughed as Trish nodded.

"This is better than sex…"Trish sighed happily to herself.

"See that's where you're wrong cause Jay is amazing…" Nora began but Trish groaned and gave Nora the tub.

"TAKE IT! EEEEWWWW!" Trish yelled covering her ears. Nora smiled triumphantly as she grabbed the tub. Rachel giggled then laughed harder when Nora took a spoonful and Trish cursed.

"You bitch!"

Nora stuck her tongue out at her and then she ducked as Trish flung a pillow at her. Nora squealed as it hurt her.

"That's it Stratus you're going down…" Nora picked up the pillow and flung it back at her.

Trish picked it back up and launched it in her direction but Nora dodged it and it hit Rachel.

"Right that's it!" Rachel exclaimed and then Nora pointed at Trish.

"Don't get mad at me! Trish started it!"

"I don't care who started it…I'll finish it!" Rachel told them smirking as she was about to launch the pillow when someone knocked on the door.

"Did anyone order room service?" Trish asked as the 3 walked to the door.

"Who is it?" Nora asked.

"It's Lisa…let me in." A high pitched voice replied.

Rachel frowned as did the other two.

"Guys no way was that Lisa…her voice isn't as high pitched as that." Rachel whispered.

"Wait a minute I _know _that voice!" Trish replied loudly her eyes widened as she heard the person outside the door groan in pain as they got hit by someone.

"Nice going jackass! Lisa's voice isn't that high!"

Nora opened the door and smirked at the two standing before her.

"Nice try guys…"

"So can we join the party?" Jeff asked.

All 3 women looked at each other then turned to face the two men.

"NO!" They shouted in unison and slammed the door.

They all laughed as they heard Jason tell Jeff.

"I knew we should have dressed up!"

At 1.30pm the next day Nora and Rachel met the guys for lunch. Trish had met up with Chris and they went out to the movies.

"I gotta say well done for trying to gatecrash our slumber party." Rachel told them as the two smirked.

"Well you can't blame a guy for trying." Jason replied.

"So you girls hungry or did you eat enough chocolate last night?" Jeff asked.

"I'm starving and I'm gonna have a cheeseburger and fries." Rachel told him and Nora replied.

"Sounds good…I'll have the same."

Jay called the waiter over and they all ordered the same. Several minutes later they got their food and began eating.

"So what was this news you had about the wedding?" Jeff asked them and both women looked at each other.

"Well we came up with this at the show last night and you don't need to agree on it." Nora told them and then Rachel said.

"We thought it would be nice if we had a double wedding in the spring…"

"I don't mind." Jeff cut her off and she grinned.

Nora looked at Jason who smiled and nodded his head.

"Me neither so all we have to do is set the date."

"Great! Well since we're all here let's do it now." Rachel told them.

"How about sometime in March?" Nora asked.

"Sure." Jason and Jeff both replied.

They also planned on having the ceremony on the 21st of March at a church in Cameron, North Carolina and then going to Jeff's house for the reception.

"Well we'll look on the net for wedding invitations and we'll have to figure out what we're gonna wear and if the church is free." Nora told them.

"I'll call the church tonight and I'll make sure I get caterers too." Jeff informed them.

"This is gonna be perfect!" Nora said and Rachel smiled to herself everything was going great and in a few months she would be Mrs Rachel Hardy.

**A/N- Sorry if the chapter has mistakes, is short or is shit I typed this up pretty late and I'm shattered! So please review and I'm off to go to sleep…**

**Love you all and the next chapter will be up soon!**

**Arwen**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**A/N- Once again thanks for your reviews!**

Several weeks past and Invasion was just one week away. It was Saturday and everyone was at Houston, Texas for Smackdown. Rachel and Nora had already found perfect wedding invitations and now they we're meeting their moms for lunch and for dress fittings.

The two girls sat patiently in the hotel lobby awaiting their mothers. Nora's hair was curly and she wore a white v-neck longed sleeved sweater and black jeans and black high heeled boots. Her engagement ring sat proudly on her finger. Rachel wore a black shirt and a long black flowing skirt. Her hair was down and dyed back to its natural colour-brown.

Heather who was accompanied by her mother in law and Nora's mom Jennifer (A/N- I made this name up I haven't a Scooby as to what her real name is XD)

"Mom! Gran!" Rachel exclaimed as she hugged both of them.

"Look at you! We're so proud of you!" Marie told her happily.

"Let me see your ring…" Heather began and her daughter extended her hand and both women glanced at silver diamond ring.

"Its beautiful." Both women awed and Rachel grinned.

"Thank you."

Nora smiled as she and her mom joined them.

"Are we all set?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah…lets go." Heather replied as the women walked out.

Half an hour later they were in the bridal shop and Nora and Rachel were both trying dresses on.

"Are you two almost ready?" Heather asked as she drank some of the wine an assistant gave her earlier.

"Almost!" Rachel yelled.

"Gimmie a second." Nora shouted back and Jennifer smiled.

"Your daughter is a very lovely and lucky young woman." Marie told Jennifer.

"Thank you Marie, I'm so happy for both of the girls and I cannot wait for this wedding." Jennifer replied.

Nora glanced at herself in the mirror and smiled. She wore a strapless dress made from Luster Satin with crystal beading and with satin trim. It had Redingote over a princess line bodice and was embellished with crystal beading, Nora also wore a veil and she decided that she would wear her hair down and it would be curly. She was amazed at her appearance and she got ready to step out.

Rachel on the other hand wore a Vera Wang wedding dress that had a long flowing white skirt and heart shaped sequins on the bodice and it was made from silk, satin fabric and there was also a chapel train. She wore a simple silver tiara on her head and her mom had tied her hair up to see what it would look like.

"Wow." Rachel said then took a deep breath and opened the door…

Both women stepped out and their mother's and Marie stared at them with their mouths open. Heather wiped away a tear and Jennifer smiled as the two younger women cried with happiness and hugged each other.

"You two look beautiful." Marie replied softly.

"I think that means we're buying these dresses." Nora replied and Rachel smiled.

Rachel walked over and so did Nora as they were going to get their purses but Marie stopped them.

"Consider it an early wedding present." She told them as she handed the assistant who smiled her card.

Nora and Rachel hugged and kissed the elderly woman on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Marie." Nora replied.

"No problem…now hurry up and get changed." Marie replied.

"I don't wanna take this off." Nora giggled as they headed back to the changing rooms.

"I know but hey it is September we only have 6 more months." Rachel reminded her happily.

The women left shortly and made their way back to the arena. They left the dresses at the shop and they would be ready for them as soon as possible.

"Man I can't wait to wear that dress again!" Nora sighed happily as they waved to the older women before going to get ready for their matches.

"So your fighting against Lisa tonight?" Rachel asked Nora.

"Yeah what about you?" Nora asked her as they walked into the WWE womens dressing room.

"Um I'm accompanying RVD to the ring (she rolled her eyes) and also I have to interfere in your match." Rachel replied.

Trish who was at the mirror applying mascara to complete her look smiled at them as they entered.

"So how was your big lunch/dress fitting?"

Nora opened her bag and pulled out her camera.

"Wanna see the pics?" she asked holding out the camera.

"Hell yeah!" Trish playfully grabbed the camera and flicked through the photographs she stopped and her eyes widened however when she saw the picture of Nora standing in her dress.

"Oh my god! You look so beautiful!"

Nora and Rachel smiled then Trish said the same thing about Rachel and she had tears in her eyes when she gave Nora back her camera.

"Awe you guys! You're getting married! I can't believe it! I wish you all the best!" Trish squealed as she pulled them in for a tight hug.

"Trish! Trish I can't breathe!" Nora gasped and Trish released them and grinned sheepishly.

"Have you two decided on what you're wearing tonight?" Trish asked pointing at the rail.

"You do know that those are WWE clothes we are supposed to be in the WCW dressing room.." Rachel told her but Trish frowned.

"Why the hell would you wanna wear skanky clothes that look _good _ on Stacy and Torrie?"

Nora laughed then waltzed over to the rail.

"Oooh! Black corset!"

"MINE!" Rachel screamed but Nora waved it in her face.

"Hey! Nor! No fair!" Rachel whined as Nora ran across the room.

"If you really want to wear it come and get it!" Nora bit back playfully.

Rachel lunged for her and the two women had a mock fight on the floor. They had no idea someone had entered the room.

"Anyone got any mud?"

Trish giggled as Nora and Rachel stopped and turned to face the intruder it was Mark.

Rachel snatched the corset and stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"What can we do for you Mark?" Nora asked as she gave Rachel an evil glare then cracked up when Rachel pretended to take offence.

"I just came in to let you ladies know that Stacy and Torrie are out and about so you gotta be careful when you're leaving."

"Thanks Mark." The two women replied as he nodded and walked out.

"Now I'll just grab this skirt and I'll wear my boots and that's me all set." Rachel replied as she took the corset and long black skirt into the bathroom.

Nora chose a red halter top and denim hot pants with red high heeled sandals.

"Trish will you straighten my hair for me while Madame is in the bathroom?"

Trish smiled and grabbed her straightners and turned them on and she picked up a magazine and started to read it while she was waiting.

Rachel came out 10 minutes later and she let Nora go get changed.

"Want me to straighten your hair?" Trish asked.

"Nah, I'm just gonna brush it then leave it like this." Rachel said as she ran a hand through her slightly wavy hair.

Trish nodded then Nora came out and Trish began to straighten her hair. Nora looked at Rachel who asked her.

"You wanna ask her or shall I?"

Trish who was busy asked aloud.

"What's up?"

"Trish we were wondering if you would be our Maid of Honour…" Rachel began and Trish stopped straightening Nora's hair.

"It's ok if you don't want to…"

"I would love to be your Maid of Honour…I just can't believe you wanna let me do this after all the shitty things I did to you…"

"Trish listen if we hated you we would have told you or possibly slapped you several times already…"Nora began and Trish laughed as she continued to do her hair.

"There's no point worrying about or staying in the past…"

"Does that mean we should forgive Amy and Matt?..." Nora asked and no-one could answer her.

Later that night Nora won her match and RVD lost his much to Rachel's delight. Once they got back to the hotel Nora grabbed Jason and made up for the whole sleepover thing. Rachel changed out of her clothes and smiled as she wondered over to Jeff who was sitting on the bed.

She kissed him and he deepened the kiss much to her delight.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Rachel grinned as she ran over and turned down the lights.

"If you back into that bathroom…" Jeff warned her smiling slightly then his eyes lit up as she dropped her dressing robe to reveal a red and black bra with matching thong.

"Jeff I wanna make it up to you…after all I missed you at that sleepover…" Rachel told him huskily as she walked over to bed. He grabbed her they started to make out then they made love.

**A/N- Ok that's the 22nd chapter! (smiles!) The next chapter will be the day of Invasion and that means that this story is almost finished (sniff!) Please Review and the next chapter will be for the end of the week (hopefully)**

**Arwen**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews here's the next chapter only 2 more to go! **

Invasion was finally here-well in 11 hours it would be Invasion. It was 8 am in the morning and Rachel was sitting on the balcony of her hotel room. She was writing in her journal and she sighed as she remembered that tonight was the biggest event of her career and that tonight everyone would discover all about Nora and Rachel's secret.

Jeff was sound asleep and Rachel smiled as she heard him snore lightly. His hair was all over his face and Rachel wondered how he managed to breathe. She put her journal back into her bag and walked over and kissed him on the forehead. He stirred and sleepily opened one eye.

"W-what time is it?" Jeff yawned as she sat beside him.

"8.06 I didn't wanna wake you…" Rachel replied quietly but he interrupted her.

"What time did you get up at?"

"Oh I just got up 10 minutes…"

"Rach don't lie to me..." He sat up and she looked at the ground. He softly put his hand under her chin so she could look him in the eyes. Her brown eyes watered and he held her close.

"Hey, I wasn't mad or anything…" He began but she interrupted him.

"I'm scared about tonight…what if everything goes wrong? What if the WWE loses and we have to work for Shane and…"

He cut her off by kissing her softly to reassure her that everything would be ok.

"Rach trust me everything will work out and tonight I swear to you I won't let anything bad happen to you or Vince or the others." Jeff told her as he wiped away her tears and she smiled slightly then she melted into his embrace.

Later that day at 12 pm Rachel met up with Nora, Lisa and Trish at the arena. They walked carefully towards the womens locker room when they heard someone exclaim loudly.

"OH MY GOD! STACE LOOK AT THEM!"

The 4 women spun around and then Nora glanced at Rachel who stood uneasy as Torrie smirked.

"It's funny…You see Rachel I thought _you_ and Nora were in the WCW not the _WWE_..." Stacy replied and Nora stepped forward.

"So…what are you two skanky whore-faced sluts gonna do about us hanging out with our friends?"

Trish, Lisa, Rachel and the two blondes stared at Nora who looked extremely pissed off.

"YOU NASTY LITTLE BITCH…" Torrie was about to slap Nora when Stacy held her back.

"Tor! She's not worth it…"

"Yeah _Tor _ you better listen to that girlfriend of yours…now get the fuck outta here!" Rachel growled as the two women started to walk away.

"Oh before we go…you two ho's better believe that we're telling Shaney all about this and he wont be pleased!" Stacy cackled evilly.

"Good one Stace!" Torrie giggled.

Once they went away Nora paled and Rachel felt sick. Trish pushed them inside and Nora sat down with her head in her hands,

"Oh fuck! What have I done?" Nora muttered as Lisa hugged her.

"So let me get this straight…Nora and Rachel are in the WWE womens locker room?" Shane asked confused as the two blondes stormed into his office 10 minutes later.

"Uh huh! Shaney they're playing you!" Torrie wailed.

"Girls I know you hate them but…" Shane began but Stacy held up her hand to stop him.

"SHANE WE FUCKING DETEST THOSE BITCHES! NOW GO THERE AND SEE FOR YOUR SELF!"

Shane stood up and Stephanie and Paul entered looking confused.

"Shane what's wrong?" Paul asked.

"Paul! Steph! Come with us you'll be pleasantly surprised that two if your so called 'best' women wrestlers are in the WWE womens locker room!" Torrie told them.

They all walked out when Stacy stopped them.

"Shit I forgot my cell phone!"

"Why the hell would you need it now"? Stephanie frowned.

"Duh! I wanna get a picture of their faces when we storm in on them!" Stacy replied thinking it was obvious.

The three owners stared at one another until Paul spoke up.

"Ok let's go."

They walked quickly to the locker room and both blondes smirked as they opened the door but then their expressions changed to absolute horror.

"What can we do for you guys?" Rachel asked smiling as she sat on a bench. Nora looked up pretending to be stunned as was 'reading' her script.

"Y-you…the…WWE…" Torrie stammered but Shane turned them looking pissed off.

"Well that was a complete waste of time…" Paul began but Stacy interrupted him.

"No fucking way! Shane we _swear _they were in there!"

"Where were we Stace?" Nora asked frowning and Torrie glared at them.

"Don't give us that shit…"

"Torrie Stacey I'm sick of your stupid games! Now get out!" Shane yelled and Nora and Rachel smirked at one another as the two women turned him looking horrified.

"But…we…have a match!" Torrie told him.

"Well we're changing it! Now go to the hotel!" Stephanie growled and the two women urried to get their things and rushed out.

"Guys please accept our apologies." Shane told them as they left them alone.

Nora and Rachel high fived each other and Rachel pulled out her cell and dialled Trish.

"Hey it's me…yeah they didn't believe them and those skanks have left the building!"

There was only 30 minutes until Invasion and Vince called Jeff. Jason, Nora and Rachel to his office.

"Now about your match tonight…"

"We understand that we have to wrestle Lisa and Trish in a bra and panties tag team match." Nora replied.

"That's not all…at the end of the match Jeff and Jay come down and then you announce to everyone that you were faking the whole WCW thing all along and then expose Matt and Amy as the real traitors."

"Ok." They all replied.

"Good luck to you girls." Vince replied as they left.

"Holy crapola I'm so nervous!" Nora declared as they made their way back to the guys locker room.

"Don't worry we wont let anyone hurt you remember we'll be down just after your match." Jason reminded her.

Nora smiled slightly then they shared a passionate kiss. Jeff pretended to be sick and Rachel hit him on the arm.

"Now, now Jeffrey!"

"Hey!" Jeff replied as the others laughed at him.

Rachel leaned in and kissed him then whispered in his ear.

"You're such a baby…but I love you."

Both companies had won several matches. Jeff was limping back from the medical room as his leg got seriously hurt during his match with RVD. Rachel seethed as RVD won but she didn't have time to moan about it she was waiting with the other girls for their match to begin. Nora's music hit and the crowd booed. Trish and Lisa hugged her. Nora looked at Rachel who nodded then Nora took a deep breath and walked out.

Rachel waited then her music hit and she looked at her friends-Trish's eyes were wide with excitement and fear and Lisa was smiling slightly. Lisa hugged her and whispered.

"Good luck…it'll be ok."

Rachel gulped and walked out then she stood beside Nora.

"Nervous?" Nora asked as Trish walked out and glared at the two and waited for Lisa to come out.

"Shittin' myself…" Rachel replied as the two WWE Divas ran to the ring and the bell rang.

Trish pulled Nora's skirt off and the bell rang. The referee grabbed the two WWE Divas arms in the air and then Lisa grabbed Nora and Rachel's clothes and flung them at them. As the two women put them on, Jeff's music came out and he along with Jason and Taker and Vince came out. The crowd was stunned as the men climbed into the ring.

Vince got a mike and the crowd went silent.

"As you all know tonight is Invasion and tonight only one company will walk away the winner…"

The crowd roared interrupting him.

"So who will it be? Will it be the WWE? Or the WCW/ECW?"

Before anyone could do anything Shane, Stephanie and Paul Heyman along with RVD and DDP came out and glared at them in the ring.

"Cut the crap dad! We all know we'll win!" Stephanie yelled through a mike to him.

"Oh really? Well I have something to tell you and it ain't pretty…" Vince began and handed the mike to Rachel. The arena booed as she stood there and accepted the mike…

A/N- Ok that is the end of Chapter 23! The next chapter will be based on the first one (if that makes any sense!) At the start Rachel was about to tell us her story the next chapter will be about everyone finding out and then the FINAL chapter will be the wedding several months later.

Please review and the next chapter will be up on Sunday the 3rd of December.

Arwen


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**A/N-Thanks for the reviews!**

I just stared at Vince as he made that short speech. I glanced around me and saw everyone in the ring waiting for me to tell everyone the truth. I looked at the ramp and saw the three rival owners glaring at me. I took the mike and then I waited for the booing to die down but before I said anything and I looked at my parents and I saw how worried they were for me, I realised now that I _have _to tell everyone the truth.

"Uh I um…I have to tell all of you something." I began nervously.

"Rachel! You better get out of that ring now!" Shane yelled angrily.

Nora who sensed Rachel's nervousness walked over to her and stood beside her and squeezed her friend's shoulder. Rachel smiled slightly at this reassurance then she continued.

"A few months ago Nora and I decided to join the WCW…"

The crowd booed and then Heather stared at her daughter and Rachel mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her stunned family.

Nora picked up where Rachel left off.

"Now I know you all hate us but there's something that you all have to know..."

"THAT'S IT! IF YOU TWO SLUTS DON'T GET OUT OF THAT RING WE'LL CALL OUT SOME OUR SUPERSTARS AND BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YOU!" Stephanie screamed at them.

"GOD WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP! I HATE ALL THESE INTERUPPTIONS! HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU THAT WE ONLY JOINED THE WCW SO WE COULD SAVE THE WWE!" Rachel yelled angrily then she stopped and grinned as she finally got the truth out.

Stephanie turned white. Paul stared shocked. Shane on the other hand looked extremely pissed off as he now regretted telling Stacy and Torrie off.

"Also we found out who the traitor…no! Excuse me who the traitors are…" Nora told them then Matt and Amy came out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…allow us to introduce the WWE traitors Matt and Lita!" Rachel and Nora said together as they came out.

Amy smirked at them then she took Shane's mike.

"Thanks a lot for the intro but I'm afraid to tell you that we don't appreciate traitors or liars here in the WCW and now all of you in that ring are gonna get what you deserve."

As she said this several other WCW/ECW superstars came out. Vince got out of the ring as Taker growled.

"Better get outta here Vince…unless you plan on getting surgery."

Stephanie grinned evilly as Shane and Paul left to watch backstage. Jason and Jeff stood in front of the girls. They all knew they were outnumbered and help couldn't arrive as a backstage brawl had broke out.

"Jeff what about your leg?" I hissed at him.

"I don't care about my leg look get out of here before you and Nora get hurt."

"No! Jeff I wont leave you or the others to get hurt…"

Before he could protest Stephanie had nodded as RVD asked her 'Can we go now?' and now the brawl in the ring began.

"Nora! Nora wake up!" Jennifer called out to her daughter.

Nora stirred then winced as she opened her eyes her left arm was in agony.

"What happened…where am I?" Nora asked quietly.

"Nora…your arm is broken and you've bruised your ribs…" Jennifer began but stopped to wipe her eyes.

"Mom, please don't cry…look I'll be fine in a couple of weeks…where's Jay?" Nora asked as she sat up.

Jennifer smiled sadly as she looked at her daughter whose face was bruised.

"Jason is gonna be ok…he broke his leg and fractured 2 of his ribs." Jennifer replied then she frowned as her daughter got up she screamed in pain and grabbed her rib as she got up. Jennifer rushed over and caught her.

"Mom I have to see him…I wanna see my fiancé…I wanna see Jay." Nora cried and her mom hugged her.

A nurse came and looked at them.

"Is everything alright?" The nurse asked.

"Look could I please have a wheelchair so I can go see my fiancé Jason Reso?" Nora asked desperately and the nurse smiled sympathetically.

"There's one outside…I'll go get it and I'll take you to his room but I'm sorry you can only stay there for half and hour." The nurse informed them and Nora smiled.

"Thank you."

Jennifer kissed her daughter on the forehead and helped her get into the chair and took her away to see Jason.

Jeff was sitting in his room and he sat there quietly absorbing the news the doctor told him minutes ago-his leg was fractured and he was lucky it never snapped in half.

If it did he could have kissed his career or his ability to walk again. His left eye was swollen and his lip was burst and he had bruised a couple of his ribs. He looked terrible and the he heard someone knock on his door.

"Come in." He said without looking up.

"Wow, and I thought I looked like shit…" A voice said and Jeff looked up and smiled slightly as he saw Rachel standing in the room. She shut the door and hobbled over to him and sat on the end of his bed. Her face was bruised and cut but she had the least damage out of everyone.

"What have got?" Rachel asked.

"Bruised ribs, a black eye, some cuts and my leg is fractured and according to Doctor Williams if I hadn't got out of that ring when I did my leg would have snapped in two." Jeff told her and she moved closer and he held her close.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be I'm the one who should be sorry…I broke my promise…I never protected you in that ring…" He muttered angrily and she kissed him.

"Jeff…You did keep your promise…all I have is 2 broken toes and bruises all over my leg." Rachel replied and then she smiled as she looked at him.

"Nora and Jason are hurt too but they'll live I passed them on my way here…and even though all this shitty stuff happened to us I have some brilliant news…"

"What is it Rach?" Jeff asked running a hand through her hair.

"We won…Jeff the WWE defeated the WCW!" Rachel replied and tears of happiness escaped from her eyes as it was all over-they had won.

"Are you serious?" Jeff asked and looked at her she smiled happily and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah! I'm so fucking happy!" Rachel declared and he kissed her passionately then they snuggled together and lay beside each other for a while and then Jeff fell asleep.

Rachel looked at him and kissed him softly on the lips and then she yawned and then felt her eyes close. As she drifted off to sleep however she smiled to herself as she knew everything was going to be perfect and she couldn't wait for the day she would walk down the aisle and become Mrs Jeff Hardy…

A/N- Only 1 more chapter to go! (No!) Please review and the next chapter will be up on Monday or Tuesday.

Arwen


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**A/N-This is it! The last chapter! Thanks for your reviews for chpt 24. Now back to the story…**

6 months had passed and it was now April. It was on sunny on that Sunday morning. Everyone gathered in Jeff's backyard which was fully decorated for the wedding. There was a long white sheet rolled out from the backdoor to the gazebo where the minister stood and the two grooms and 2 best men-Mark (Jeff's) and Adam (Jason's).

"You two will be fine…don't be so nervous." Gill Hardy told them and he laughed slightly as his younger son and his friend turned to face him, their faces displaying their nerves.

"I'm scared I'll fuck this up dad!" Jeff whine but Gill smiled.

"You'll be fine…I feel sorry for the girls…they're probably praying they don't trip over the gowns and fall flat on the ground in front of everyone."

Both men smiled at this and Gill kissed his son on the forehead and Jason's mom kissed him and his dad hugged him as the ceremony was about to start.

"I'm proud of you…I know your momma is too and I know he's fucked up but I'm sure Matt is happy for you in his own way."

Jeff smiled and nodded as his dad went to sit down. Mark winked at him and Adam smiled at Jason as they went to the house to escort Trish and Lisa down the aisle. All of their friends and fellow superstars were there. Heather and Jennifer were sitting beside each other and they had their hankies at the ready.

Trish and Lisa were with the girls in the lounge of Jeff's house. Both bridesmaids wore strapless pink dresses and their hair was up.

"God I'm so nervous." Nora said as she stood waiting for the music to start. Her dad smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you Nora."

"I love you too dad." She replied and hugged him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Hey don't cry…"

"I'm so happy but scared…I don't wanna leave you and mom…I'm your little girl…" Nora told him and he grinned.

"You'll always be my _little _girl and your mother and I will always love you but today you're gonna make Jason really happy and he's scared too but trust me it will be ok."

Nora smiled at him and then she glanced at Rachel who kissed her dad.

Mark and Adam came in and their jaws hit the floor when they saw the two brides.

"You two look beautiful." Mark told them and both he and Adam kissed the two women on the cheek.

"Thanks guys…you two scrub up nicely." Rachel teased as Mark took Lisa's arm and Adam took Trish's. Trish smiled at Adam and he smiled at her.

"Uh guys?" Nora's voice snapped them back to reality.

"W-what?" Trish asked as they all stared at her.

"Awww someone's in looooove!" Rachel joked and both of them blushed.

The music started and they were about to walk out when Nora stopped them.

"My veil!"

Lisa walked over to the couch and put it on.

"Ready?" Her dad asked her.

Nora nodded then they walked out and waited…

Mark walked with Lisa who smiled when she saw Jeff and Jason waiting. She hugged them and then stood on the right and Mark shook their hands as he stood on he left. Next Trish and Adam walked down and smiled and Trish grinned at a few of the superstars who were standing. When they got to the bottom she hugged both men and joined Lisa and Adam joined Mark. Then Nora came down and everyone smiled at her. She held her dad's arm then when she got to the bottom he hugged her and whispered.

"Sometimes you gotta let go."

She nodded and then kissed him.

"I love you daddy,"

He smiled and tears formed in his eyes as he sat down and Nora took Jason's hand then Rachel followed behind them and she hugged and kissed her dad and then she stood with Jeff.

"I know pronounce both couples man and wife. You may kiss the brides." The minister smiled.

Both couples kissed and then they walked back up the aisle as everyone threw confetti at them.

Nora then flung her bouquet and Sara caught it.

"Shame…I'm already married." She joked to Mark and he kissed his wife.

Rachel grinned and threw hers and Trish caught them. Rachel and Nora both clapped with everyone else as Trish mouthed.

"You did that on purpose" but Trish smiled then Adam turned to her and she grinned.

"Looks like it will be your turn next." Adam smiled and she blushed but then she felt so happy when he kissed her.

Later Rachel danced in Jeff's arms as did Nora and Jason. Both women looked at each other over their husbands shoulders and grinned. Rachel couldn't believe that she was Mrs Rachel Hardy. Jeff kissed her again and she rested her head on his shoulder. She smiled to herself as she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

**A/N- That's it! Behind These Hazel Eyes is finished! I am sad but happy because I enjoyed writing this story even though it took me a good 8 months to write.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed. If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have continued this story so THANK YOU!!!!**

**Arwen xxx**


End file.
